Christmas at Luna Nova
by Reynabot
Summary: Akko convinces Diana and their friends to stay at Luna Nova with her over the Christmas break of their second year! Their friends secretly decide to use the holidays as an opportunity to get the two lovestruck girls to confess. But with Akko, nothing ever goes according to plan. This is a 12 chapter story that follows the 12 days of Diakkomas prompt!
1. Decorations

**A/N: I didn't know if this started yesterday or today haha. So here is the first prompt!**

Chapter 1: Decorations

Diana didn't particularly like the winter holidays. This time of year was a reminder of her early Christmas's with her parents. They had always spent every second they could with her. The manor would be decorated in every room with an enormous Christmas tree that filled the entry way. Her father would take the 3 of them on sleigh rides and they would drink hot coco. Her favorite memory was opening presents Christmas morning while cuddled up with her mother and father. They were bittersweet memories. She loved the feeling of love she felt when she thought of her time with her parents, but she would always be jarred back to reality. Now she only had her selfish aunt and cousins to go back to, and the manor would have the bare minimum in order to save on the cost. She wanted to stay at Luna Nova for Christmas so she wouldn't have to be reminded of her parents, but that would raise questions among her peers, and she didn't want to incur their pity.

Diana had resigned herself to another painfully lonely Christmas as she made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. She had decided the best way to keep her mind off of her troubles would be to ignore the festivities all together, this was just another short break she could study during.

The staff however were unaware of Diana's genius plan and had started decorating the Halls of Luna Nova in preparation for the holidays.

Diana let out a heavy sigh, everywhere she looked there were there spirits and students decorating the walls. The hall leading to the cafeteria had many large garlands with red bows, sparkling ornaments, pine cones and lights hang across the ceiling. A goblin on a stepstool was tying ribbons to the light fixtures and a large Minotaur was holding a ladder steady just to the side of the cafeteria entrance. A student was on top holding an excessively large wreath that was overflowing with mismatched decorations. She had one foot and one hand on the ladder and she stretched as far over as she could toward a hook, desperately trying to hang the wreath over the entry way.

Just as Diana was wondering why the student didn't just use magic to hang the wreath she noticed the cute little ponytail and realized it was none other than Akko.

"Akko really." Diana said quietly as she sighed. Raising her voice so other witch could hear her she called out, "You know that you can use magic to hang something so high. Or just let the staff do their job."

Hearing Diana's voice Akko looked over hear shoulder and gave her a huge grin.

"I love decorating for Christmas! And I promised Herbie I'd help him!" Akko said, turning back to her work. She stretched just a little farther. Almost there. "I tried using magic at first but I couldn't get it right." She stretched a little more. "Besides. Ive-" she inched closer. "-almost-" just a little more. "-got-" Akko stretched just a little too far and her foot slipped. She let go of the wreath and ladder as she lost her balance. Her arms waved wildly in the air as she fell, desperately trying to grab onto something.

"AKKO!" Diana yelled, as she whipped out her wand. "Paleis Capama!" She caught Akko just before she hit the ground. Diana let out a sigh of relief as she set Akko down gently before hurrying to her side.

Akko sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I almost had it. Heheh."

The Minotaur rushed to where Akko had fallen, but once he saw that she was indeed fine, he gave her space and moved to where the wreath had fallen. He picked it up and started inspecting the damage it sustained in the fall.

Diana looked over Akko, checking for any hidden injuries she could have gotten from the fall. "Honestly Akko. If I hadn't been here you could have gotten seriously injured. You need to lookout for your safety more. I'm not always going to be around to catch you." Diana said with a touch of concern. If there was one thing that could get her mind off her own troubles it was Akko, /especially/ Akko in danger.

"Ahh I'm fine Diana! I was just trying to hang up the wreath I made, this years decorations are going to be the best!" Akko gave her friend a huge smile before turning to the Minotaur.

"Herbie! Is the wreath ok?" Akko asked, walking closer to look at it with him.

"It should be ok, none of the ornaments cracked." the Minotaur responded.

"Alright! Then time to try again!" Akko said, reaching out to grab the wreath.

"Akko!" Diana said incredulously. "Did you learn nothing from that fall?"

"But now you're here to catch me hehe." Akko smirked.

"Absolutely not." Diana said. She brought her wand up and concentrated. "If you are that dead set then allow me." And with that she focused her wand on the wreath in Herbie's hands and lifted it above their heads. Akko watched as it came to a rest on the hook she had failed to reach.

"Yay! It looks perfect doesn't it!" Akko jumped up and down and twirled around under the archway. "This is the best time of year don't you think Diana?" Akko said smiling.

"Oh. Well, I do suppose it has its charms." Diana said, caught off guard by Akko's question.

"There is so much to dooooo~~~ C'mon you have to help me!" Akko said practically beaming as she grabbed Diana's hand and started dragging her along.

"Akko! What about breakfast? Surely you wouldn't miss that!" Diana said desperately. All she had wanted to do was forget about the holidays and bury herself in her studies, and this was the exact opposite!

"Don't worry! Lotte said she'd save some, and Jasminka is making Christmas cookies! We can eat after."

Diana realized Akko had made up her mind and resigned herself to being dragged along by the incorrigible girl. _Well maybe it won't be so bad, Akko seems to be enjoying herself after all._ Diana thought as they left the cafeteria behind.

Professor Holbrooke watched the two girls run off with a smile. "I'm glad someone can get that gloomy look off of Diana's face." She chuckled to herself before heading into the dining hall.


	2. Snow

Chapter 2: Snow

As the sun peeked out over the horizon, the fields surrounding Luna Nova were suddenly illuminated with a golden light. A thick layer of snow coated the ground, erasing the signs of activity from the day before. Snowflakes gently drifted to the ground, catching the sunlight as they descended, twinkling like the magic sparkles from Chariot's Show.

It was a serene scene, peaceful and calm. The exact opposite of a certain dorm room.

An obscenely loud alarm blared on the desk of the red team's dorm. Akko was swatting her arm around randomly with her eyes closed, hoping to hit the obnoxious alarm and end all of their suffering. Lotte groggily rubbed her eyes and peaked over the edge of her bed.

"To your left." Lotte suggested.

Finally Akko's hand slammed down on the malicious clock and she let out a sigh of relief, before rolling back over and burying herself in her warm blanket again.

"Akko, didn't you want to get up early today?" Lotte said as she put her glasses on and sat up.

"Hwuh, wuzzit, who now?" Akko mumbled incoherently. She snuggled deeper into her covers, seeking refuge from the cold air.

Lotte let out a sigh. Knowing Akko had probably fallen back asleep, she made her way off her bed to try and rouse her friend.

Putting a hand on the mass of covers and gently shaking Lotte whispered, "Aaakkooo. You told me to make sure you got up no matter what. You don't want Sucy to give you a potion while you're asleep do you?"

Akko stirred under her blanket a bit. Lotte was about to try again when Akko shot up.

"AAHHHH I'M GUNNA BE LATE!" Akko yelled as she jumped out of bed and started shoving clothes on.

Lotte jumped back and bumped into Sucy's bed. Without opening her eyes, Sucy grimaced and said, "Akko there had better be a good reason you're waking us so early."

Akko paused, standing on one leg while putting a boot on the wrong foot. "I convinced Diana to meet me before class in the courtyard! I want to show her how to make a snow angel and snowman and have a snowball fight! Although.." she looked out the window at the rising sun, "We probably won't have time for all that. Snowangel will have to do for now I guess."

"Of course it's Diana's fault. I'll have to make sure to get back at her later." Sucy mumbled, sitting up and stretching.

"Gotta go bye!~~" Akko yelled as she grabbed her Shiny Chariot hat and and scarf and ran out the door.

Diana stood looking out the windows at the pristine blanket of snow covering the grounds of Luna Nova. She wasn't sure how Akko had convinced her to 'play' in the snow with her before classes, and she was also highly skeptical that the excitable witch would be able to get up this early. Just when Diana had started to have second thoughts about the whole thing, Akko came rushing up and skidded to a halt just in front of Diana.

"Aahh! Morning, sorry I'm late! We have to start right away if we are gunna have time for everything!" Akko said hurriedly before grabbing Diana's hand and quickly leading her to the door.

A little stunned at the sudden entry, it took Diana a moment to regain her barings. "Good morning to you too Akko. We didn't have to do this now you know, this afternoon would be perfectly fine."

"No way! It's way better with the first snowfall!"

As Akko threw open the doors a wave of cold air hit the girls in the face, causing Akko to shiver.

"Akko! You are not wearing nearly enough to be out in this cold!" Diana said with a concerned frown. She looked over the other girls outfit and shook her head. Apart from her Luna Nova uniform Akko only had a Shiny Chariot scarf and hat, both of which were much too thin to provide any warmth. Diana quickly took off her thick winter coat and draped it around the smaller girl.

"Diana~~~~ I'm fiiine." Akko protested, trying and failing not to let her teeth chatter.

"Last time you were out in the snow without proper clothing you half froze to death, I am not letting that happen again." Diana said firmly. She adjusted the collar and tucked Akko's scarf inside the jacket.

Akko blushed as Diana's hands brushed against her. "But what about you?! You'll be cold too." Akko whined.

"I have another layer on. Besides.." Diana looked away, "..if I get too cold, you can keep me warm, can't you?"

Akko blinked a few times before her face turned bright red and she quickly turned away. "Ok, you can count on me." She managed to get out.

The two witches were silent for a moment before noticing just how beautiful the scene in front of them was. A thick blanket of snow covered the courtyard in front of them. It looked so soft and perfect that Akko couldn't help but bend down and run her hand across the snow in front of her.

"It's beautiful!" Akko said, and Diana had to agree with her.

Akko jumped back up and turned to face Diana, a determined look on her face. "Ok! First I'll show you a snow angel!" And with that Akko jumped backwards as hard as she could and landed with a loud thud on her back in the snow.

Diana let out a yelp at the sudden movement, "AH! Akko what?" She took a step forward, nervous Akko had hurt herself in the fall. Before Diana could say anything else Akko suddenly started thrashing her arms and legs about and Diana jumped back again.

"Look Diana! See it's an angel!" Akko cried happily, as snow was flung every which way.

Diana covered her mouth and tried to hold back her laugh, Akko was so ridiculous. Her shoulders started to shake from the effort and as she watched Akko passionately wave her arms and legs about she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ahahahahha, Akko. What in Jennifer's name? Ahahhaha you are so ridiculous." Tears started forming in her eyes and she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Akko paused her antics and poked her head up with a huge smile on her face. Her hat had fallen onto the ground and she had snow in her hair. "I told you you'd love it! Snow angels are the best! Now I just have to get up without messing it up."

Recovering slightly from her laughing fit Diana reached out her hand to help Akko up. Akko grabbed on tight as Diana pulled her back up. She stumbled a few steps forward but Diana's arms were waiting to catch her. Akko laughed and looked up at the blonde witch who was smiling fondly down at her.

"You're right Akko, your snow angel is beautiful.. and it certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself." Diana said with a touch of amusement.

Akko giggled at the compliment and scrunched up in the coat Diana had given her. Despite the cold air making her nose red, Akko was so warm. Diana's arms were still loosely around her keeping her steady.

The sun had risen higher in the sky and the glare off the snow shone in Diana's eyes. Diana suddenly jolted and looked at the sun.

"Oh I didn't realize how late it had gotten! If we don't hurry we are going to be late for class." She turned quickly, grabbing Akko by the hand to hurry her along.

"Wait Diana! But you didn't make an angel!" Akko cried.

"I am quite happy with just having seen you make one Akko." Diana said over her shoulder.

"Ok fine but promise you'll come to the sled hill tomorrow with everyone!"

"Alright I'll come, now hurry Akko!" Diana said impatiently as they headed in the doors.

Akko beamed and let herself get dragged along to class.


	3. Skiing&Snowboarding

**A/N: Update: PTKadoka you're right, it doesn't really make sense for the weight to slow them down so I changed that part a bit.**

 **Chapter 3: Skiiing/Snowboarding (but im gunna cheat and its gunna be sledding)**

It was the last class before winter break officially started and no one was paying any attention to the lesson, much to Diana's annoyance. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, counting down the seconds till they were free.

The second the class ended Akko jumped up and ran over to where Diana was sitting "Time to go sledding! Come on we have to hurry and get there first!" Akko said bouncing up and down.

"Oh Akko, I was planning on getting some studying done before going to meet you." Diana said as she packed up her things.

"What?! But it's break now!" Akko said throwing her hands in the air. "And everyone is going to be there!"

"Then the library will be empty." Diana said matter of factly.

"Whaaaat, but you promised you'd go!" Akko pouted.

Diana looked at her friend and her ridiculous pout. Akko's lower lip was quivering and tears had started welling up in her eyes. Diana sighed and turned away, there was only so much of that look she could take.

"Well, I suppose I could study later tonight." Diana said with another sigh, she seemed to be doing that alot lately.

Akko grabbed Diana's hands and stood on her tiptoes so their faces were right next to each other. "YAY! I'm so glad, this is gunna be so fun!"

Diana leaned back in surprise. Akko could go from a pout to the biggest smile in a disturbingly short amount of time she thought.

The rest of the red team walked up to them, having finished gathering their things. "Come on Akko, let's let Diana go get ready." Lotte said, holding out Akko's books for her to take.

Hannah and Barbara popped up on either side of Diana. "Don't worry Akko, we'll make sure Diana comes." Hannah said.

"Yeah you can count on us!" Barbara said with a smile. They were both glad Akko was able to get Diana out of this gloomy funk she had been in the past few days.

The girls parted ways to their respective dorms after agreeing to meet at the sled hill in 30 minutes.

"We're glad you finally decided to come to the sled race Diana!" Barbara said once they got to their room.

"Yeah, we've been trying to convince you for weeks!" Hannah complained as she started looking for her snow clothes.

Diana arched an eyebrow at the two. "Weeks? I highly doubt that." Diana turned toward her wardrobe before being stricken by a thought. "Wait..what do you mean race?"

The red team, led by Akko, made their way through the snow towards the giant hill that had been designated as the start of the race. The snow was thick and the crunching of their footsteps could almost be heard, if it hadn't been covered up by the loud grunts and groans coming from Akko as she dragged a rickety sled along behind her. It wasn't very aerodynamic and it kept catching on the snow, making it heavier as Akko had to drag even more weight. Lotte and Sucy followed behind her carrying a classic looking red sled between them, Sucy clinked suspiciously as she walked.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you had left that pile of trash in the dorm." Sucy said, watching Akko struggle to pull the broken down sled along.

"Yeah Akko, you can always squeeze onto our sled. Yours seems...past its prime" Lotte said as delicately as she could.

"What?! Then what would Diana go on? Besides this is my lucky sled! I had my dad send it for the race!"

Lotte and Such looked at each other and Sucy raised an eyebrow. The sled certainly didn't look 'lucky'.

After arriving at the top of the hill Diana looked around for Akko, before spotting her among the other students and their sleds, jumping up and down waving her arms in at her. She smiled faintly and made her way over to the excited girl.

"I'm glad you made it Diana! The race starts in 15 minutes. So we have to go over our game plan. " Akko said eagerly.

"Our plan? Won't you be racing with your teammates?" Diana asked looking around for the two.

"Most sleds are for 2 people so that's what the race teams are. Besides! I brought my lucky sled for us to use!" Akko exclaimed gesturing at what Diana had previously thought was a pile of scrap wood.

Diana frowned as she finally saw what Akko expected them to ride on. Maybe it was once a great sled but it looked like it had been in so many crashes it was barely hanging on by a thread. "Akko..that.. looks incredibly unsafe." Diana was having misgivings about this whole race thing. As much as she wanted to spend time with Akko, she wanted to be alive to do it.

Akko took her wand out and turned to face the sled, "Don't worry I've been practicing my restoration magic! My dad wouldn't send me my old sled till I explained I could fix it with magic!" Akko focused all her energy into her wand, waiting for the tip to start glowing before yelling, "Sosomme Textrilla!"

The dilapidated sled started shaking and pulling itself together, Diana had to admit she was rather impressed. Just as everything was about to click into place the pieces fell apart again. Akko angrily stomped her foot in the snow and ran her hands through her hair.

"Aaaarrrggg again? I couldn't get it before so I thought I could finish right before the race." Akko pointed her wand at the sled again. "Sosomme Textrilla! Sosomme Textrilla! Sosomme Textrilla!" Surprisingly it did even less than the first time.

Diana reached out and put her hand on the frustrated girls shoulder, stopping her from yelling again. "Here Akko, let me help."

Diana stepped closer to her and held Akko's hand around her wand. "Together?" Diana asked.

Akko blinked a few times before nodding. She had been planning on doing it herself and showing Diana how amazing her magic was, but the close proximity threw her old plan out the window. This was way better.

Diana gave Akko a warm smile before turning to the broken down sled. "Sosomme Textrilla!" They said together. Akko could feel their magic swirling together and she watched as the sled started pulling itself together. As the last piece clicked in place Akko thought it looked even better than before. Even better than when she unwrapped it that Christmas years ago, and even better than when she took it on her first sled ride.

"Wow…" Akko said stunned. She turned to look at Diana who had been staring at her smiling warmly.

"Alright girls! Everyone that is in the race needs to line up at the starting line!" Professor Nelson called out.

Akko whipped around. "What already?! We haven't even gone over our plan yet!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Akko." Diana said, there couldn't be that much strategy in a sled race after all.

Akko quickly grabbed the reins of the sled and pulled it to the starting line, this time it was a much smoother trip.

"Helloooo sled racing fans! This is Luna Nova News Network coming to you live!" Wangari yelled into her microphone. She walked down the line and began introducing the teams as they set up.

Diana looked around at the sleds the other groups of witches had. Next to them Sucy and Lotte were getting ready. They had a classic red sled that seemed harmless enough, if not for a large lumpy black bag sitting at the back. As Lotte shifted the sled to point it straight, the contents shifted and clinked around. Sucy smirked at her, which in Diana's experience, never led to anything good.

Further down the line Constance and Jasminka got situated on what appeared to be a small ship on skiis. Surely that didn't count as a sled?

Amanda stood next to them holding the thinnest sled Diana had ever seen. How was she planning to sit on that?

Akko sat down on the front of the sled and turned to look up at Diana. "Ok I'm gunna sit in front and steer since I'm used to how it moves, and you'll need to sit in the back and defend us."

Diana was taken aback, defend? What kind of race was this supposed to be? She looked at the spot behind Akko, there wasn't much room. She'd have to sit close and hold on to her since there weren't any sides. Nothing to be nervous about, it was just like riding a broom. Riding a broom, that Akko was flying, at high speeds, surrounded by trees and rocks that would soon be hurtling towards them at breakneck speeds. Nothing to be nervous about at all.

Akko noticed Diana's hesitation and reached out to grab her hand. "Don't worry Diana! I promise nothing bad will happen!" Diana wasn't too sure if she believed her, but she took Akko's hand nonetheless and was pulled down onto the sled. She sat down with her legs on either side of Akko and blushed as she put a tentative arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Dianaaa~ you're going to fly right off if you sit like that. Come here!" And with that Akko pulled her in close, so she was snug against her back. Diana's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed to get rid of a lump in her throat. This was more than she bargained for.

"Is everyone ready? Now remember, if you fall off your sled you're disqualified. Everything else is fair game! Good luck!" Professor Nelson yelled out to them as she got on her broom.

"On your mark, get set….. GO!" Professor Nelson yelled, kicking off into the air so she could follow the racers.

Akko shoved on the ground hard, but they didn't move. "Huh?" Akko looked down at the snow, it had turned to ice and frozen the sled.

Sucy snickered as she and Lotte zoomed off ahead of everyone on a path of ice created by the potion.

"Sorry Akko!" Lotte called over her shoulder.

"And they're off! Miss Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran take the lead! Did Manbavaran use another one of her famous potions?" Wangari narrated into her microphone.

"Diana quick we need to get out of here!" Akko said panicking. She kicked the ice over and over but barely managed to chip it.

"Conflandum Glacies!" Diana said quickly. The ice holding them in place quickly melted and Akko pushed off.

Seeing them break free, the other teams made short work of their ice as well.

"And now the real race can begin!" Wangari yelled.

Akko and Diana hurtled down the hill, the wind rushing past them. Lotte and Sucy may have gotten a head start, but their ice path was running out. Sucy turned back and saw everyone catching up w them. With one arm around Lotte she dug through her bag with the other and started grabbing bottles. Sucy found the one she was looking for and brought her arm back to throw it in Akko and Diana's direction. Just as Sucy was mid throw a snowball hit the potion out of her hand. The bottle was knocked to the side and broke against a rock, a green goo-like substance spilling out onto the ground.

"And in the front we have Sucy going on the attack! Ooohhh but she's thwarted by a well placed snowball!" Wangari said from above.

Akko made a hard left to avoid the goopy obstacle. Diana grabbed on tighter around Akko's waist as they veered around the sludge. She looked over her shoulder towards where the snowball had come from, only to be shocked by everything she saw.

Just behind them to the left Constance and Jasminka were in their mini ship sled. Jasminka was eating what appeared to be roasted chestnuts while nonchalantly steering the sled. Constance was standing behind her with some variation of a white bazooka on her shoulder. The small witch pointed her gun at them and fired, a snowball hurtling towards their heads. Diana yelped and ducked her head into Akko's shoulder, the snowball just barely passing over them.

"As expected of Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger and Jasminka Antonenko!" Wangari cried.

Diana looked up again and saw Amanda standing on her skinny sled, riding it like it was a snowboard. She carved around a tree and winked as she zipped past.

"And here comes Amanda O'Neil, taking the lead! With her creative take on a 'sled'." Wangari continued.

"Ah come on Diana! We have to catch up! I'll dodge the obstacles, you make sure to slow down everyone else!" Akko over her shoulder to Diana.

Diana was finally realizing what Akko had ment about defending them. She nodded back to Akko, she wasn't about to give up on a competition so easily.

"Foraen Mugrowna!" Diana yelled, pointing her wand at a tree farther down the slope. It sprung to life and its branches and roots grew, extending out across the path. The branches chased after Amanda as she tried to avoid them. The rebellious girl glanced anxiously over her shoulder. They quickly overtook her and wrapped around her, lifting her into the air and off her 'sled'. The board continued down the hill on it's own till it collided with a branch with a loud thrud.

"Amanda is disqualified!" Nelson yelled, blowing her whistle as she hovered over the tangled witch.

"WHAT?!" Amanda cried indignantly.

"Amanda is out of the race! It looked like Diana's trap paid off! Team Akko and Diana have taken the lead with Constance and Jasminka hot on their tails!" Wangari said eagerly.

"Woohoo! Nice one Diana!" Akko cried happily as they zoomed past the maze of roots Diana had created.

Diana couldn't help but smile at the small victory, she could almost see the finish line through the trees. They were so close.

Behind them Constance flipped a switch and flames shot out the back of their ship, hurtling them through the last of the roots.

"Constance pulled another trick out of her sleeve! Will they overtake Diana and Akko?!" Wangari yelled.

Akko gritted her teeth and leaned as far forward as she could, Diana following her example as they gained speed. They were neck and neck with Jasminka and Constance, the finish line getting closer and closer.

Suddenly spirits started popping up from the ground around the two teams, grabbing onto their sleds and slowing them down. Akko whipped her head around in confusion before looking over her shoulder. Sucy and Lotte were gaining on them fast, Sucy had taken over steering and Lotte had her wand out.

"Don't forget about us!" Lotte yelled. She was conjuring more spirits and they flung themselves at the teams in the lead.

"Akko! Watch where you're going!" Diana screamed. Akko spun back around in time to see a huge snow bank right in front of them. They collided with the mountain of snow and were flung forward off the sled. They rolled down the hill head over heels before landing in a huge soft pile of snow.

Professor Nelson's whistle blared, but the two girls were too shaken to notice.

Akko unsteadily pushed up off the ground with one arm, trying to get her bearings. She and Diana were all tangled up together and Akko realized she was laying on top of Diana. Her hand was just to the side of the blonde's head and their faces were inches apart.

"Diana are you alright?" Akko said looking down at her with immense concern. She studied Diana's face for any possible signs of distress.

Diana blinked up at her a few times. Suddenly Diana's face scrunched up and she started shaking.

"Diana! What's wrong are you hurt?!" Akko cried, she started to quickly push herself off of Diana but was stopped as Diana threw her arms around her neck. Akko looked at her in surprise and saw Diana had a big goofy grin plastered on her face, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold her laughter in. Diana couldn't hold back any longer and her laughter broke free as she hugged the confused Akko.

"Ahahahhaha you silly, silly girl." Diana said between breaths. After they had gotten so close to the finish line and past so many magical obstacles, a big pile of snow had brought them down. Diana couldn't get over how ridiculous the whole thing was.

The laughter was infectious and soon Akko and Diana were both in tears laughing. Akko hugged Diana tighter and laughed into the crook of her neck. Somewhere in the distance they heard Wangari's voice announcing a winner.

As their laughter died down Diana loosened her grip to get a better look at the girl that had dragged her into such an adventurous day.

"Thank you Akko." Diana said softly. "This was truly the most fun I've had in quite awhile."

Akko beamed down at her. "I'm glad I could finally see you laugh again. It makes me so sad to see you upset and close yourself off from everyone."

Diana blinked at Akko's heartfelt admission before smiling fondly at the girl. "I must admit I have been feeling rather sullen at the thought of spending another Christmas at the manor with only Aunt Deryl and my cousins for company. But I can assure you, you have cheered me up immensely."

"I'm glad! And why don't you stay at Luna Nova for Christmas?! Lotte and Sucy already agreed to and I'm pretty sure Amanda, Constance and Jasminka will too!" Akko exclaimed.

Diana looked at her in shock, she had never imagined so many students would willingly stay at school over break. Maybe she didn't have to hide herself away over the break like she had thought.

"Are you sure it would be alright? I wouldn't want to intrude." Diana said.

"Are you kidding?! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Akko exclaimed, beaming down at her.

Diana's heart swelled. "I guess I have to then. I'll make the arrangements in the morning."

"Yay!" Akko yelled, bringing Diana back in for a hug.

As Akko squeezed her tight, a large clump of snow landed on them. They turned to look and saw Amanda standing over them.

"Are you two done yet?" Amanda said annoyedly.

"Don't mind her, she's still salty about the tree branches." Lotte said coming up behind the disgruntled witch.

Akko sat up and helped Diana get up. "C'mon let go get some hot chocolate and celebrate!" Akko said as she brushed the snow off her pants. Diana let out a shiver after losing the warmth of Akko against her. Hot chocolate sounded wonderful.

 **A/N: Oh my god why did I write so much. I'm working overtime at work tomorrow so I might not be able to get a chapter out. But hopefully I can make up for it Sunday! I hope you guys like this even tho I cheated haha**


	4. Mistletoe

**Day 4: Mistletoe**

Diana didn't know what she and Akko were to each other. They had grown so much closer in the past two years, but was it really more than friendship? Sure Diana absolutely adored Akko's attention, craved it even, and they _had_ been lying in the snow in a tight embrace after their disastrous crash just recently. But that didn't _necessarily_ mean she had romantic feelings for the other witch. Or that Akko had those sort of feelings for her either.

There was no way Akko felt that way about her. The excitable witch was just extremely affectionate. Besides, if one of their other friends had been sulking during the holidays Akko would have taken it upon herself to do everything she could to cheer them up. She wasn't special. Akko was just a wonderful person to everyone.

For some reason Diana's mood sunk even further. Her head filled with images of Akko racing down the hill on her sled with someone else, crashing and landing on top of _someone else_ , sharing hot chocolate and cuddling up to .else.

Diana shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such useless thoughts. So maybe she did think Akko was special. That she was cute and funny and absolutely wonderful. And _maybe_ the thought of Akko with someone else made her heart hurt in ways she never knew it could.

But it didn't matter. There was no way she could act on those feelings without making a fool of herself, or worse, scaring Akko away. Diana had grown up surrounded by deception and ulterior motives. If there was one thing she had learned, it was how to suppress her emotions.

Diana let out a sigh and looked down at the letter she had been trying to write before her thoughts distracted her.

 _Anna,_

 _Please kindly inform Aunt Daryl that I will be spending winter break at Luna Nova. (_ _I have been invited to spend Christmas with Atsuko.)_ ( _with my friends.) (with my peers.)_ _Something has come to my attention that I will need to spend the rest of my time off researching. You needn't worry however. (_ _Atsuko will also be staying for Christmas.)_ _Many of my peers have elected to stay here for the holiday season as well. I wish you and the rest of the staff a wonderful Christmas._

 _Much love,_

 _Diana_

Diana stared at her messy crossed out letter before crumpling it up and taking out a fresh piece of parchment. She had just returned from Headmistress Holbrooke's office after informing her she was intending on staying at Luna Nova for the break. Now all she had to do was write a letter letting Anna know of her plans.

After successfully managing to write and send off an acceptable letter, Diana left her room and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Despite her previously bad mood she was excited to see Akko. The thought of the cute excitable witch always seemed to bring a smile to her face and put a spring in her step. As she walked through the hallways she admired the decorations, finally being able to appreciate them now that she knew she would be spending Christmas with Akko.

She smiled, there were definitely touches of Akko in these decorations. Garlands hung across the ceiling and lights adorned the walls, lighting up the hallways with different colors.

Despite the obvious over abundance of decorations, a few fairies we're still hanging things over doorways. Curiously Diana took a few steps closer to see what new ornaments they were hanging. There were so many wreaths, garlands and ribbons on the walls already that it was hard to pick out what the fairies were putting up right away. Until suddenly, she saw it.

Diana stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at the small decoration. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of it's small white berries and pointed leaves. This was not good. Not good _at all_.

Diana's head whipped around and she looked up and down the hallway for more. To her horror, she found more and more tucked away in the other decorations, above archways and in corners.

She quickly sped through the halls, desperately hoping her fears would not be met. But the more she looked the worse the situation became. Because nestled among the other ornaments all over the school was something she had never bothered to think about before, never feared as much as she did now.

Mistletoe.

The school was not safe. She had made a terrible mistake. The halls were a minefield, and Diana had willingly stepped right into it. She whipped around to head back to her room, it wasn't too late to stop the letter and return to the manor for Christmas.

Because absolutely, under NO circumstances could she and Akko be under the mistletoe together.

What if Akko decided to follow tradition and, thinking nothing of it, kissed her?! How would she be able to handle that? How could she keep her mind for going blank, from kissing her back? Oh this was bad, this was very very bad.

"Diana! There you are!"

Diana yelped and spun around. To her absolute horror Akko was running up to her with the biggest, cutest smile.

"You weren't in the cafeteria so I was worried you were spending all your time studying." Akko said as she slowed to a stop in front of the nervous wreck of a witch. "Hey are you alright? You look really pale." Akko leaned closer to examine her face.

"I-I'm q-quite alright, th-thank you Akko." Diana said, glancing around at _anywhere_ that wasn't Akko's lips.

"If you say so..." Akko said, not entirely convinced. "C'mon we need to get some food in you. There is this _amazing_ smelling stew in the cafeteria and I just know it'll make you feel better!"

Akko smiled warmly at Diana and reached for her hand.

Diana's heart was beating so hard she thought it might break right out of her chest, despite know that was definitely physically impossible. She took a sneaking glance at Akko's lips. Oh no. Why did she do that? This was a mistake. They looked so soft and inviting, like something she could just melt into.

 _When_ had she started feeling this way? Hadn't she just decide that any romantic feelings she had should be pushed down and suppressed? Why did this girl have to make it so hard?

Akko was pulling Diana along behind her, heading through the dangerous halls without a care in the world. Diana nervously glanced around, trying to map out all the mistletoe to avoid. Just as Akko was about to pull her through an archway she spotted some mistletoe hidden among the other ornaments. In a panic she pulled Akko to a stop.

"N-Not that way." Diana stuttered out.

Akko frowned and looked at Diana in confusion. Why was the usually calm and collected witch acting so strange, Akko wondered. Was it something she did? Was Diana upset with her about something? Akko continued to study Diana's flustered face before coming to a decision.

Akko quickly turned around and pulled Diana into a nearby classroom. "Food can wait, you're going to tell me what's wrong first." she said decidedly.

Too stunned to respond Diana let herself be pulled into the empty room.

The lights were off but the Christmas lights hanging along the walls twinkled and shone, providing enough light for Diana to see Akko's adorable face clearly.

"Diana what's wrong? Are you mad at me? Would you rather spend Christmas at home?" Akko said worriedly.

"No!" Diana cried a little too quickly. "No, it's not that. I'm glad to be spending the holidays with you and all of our friends. It's nothing. Really."

Akko pouted, her cute bottom lip sticking out, begging for Diana's attention.

"Dianaaa~~~ I want you to be able to tell me what's upsetting you, just like you do for me. I care about you too much to see so you upset." Akko said pleadingly, leaning in just a little closer, her big eyes begging Diana to spill her inner most secrets.

Diana blinked and quickly took in a breath. Her chest throbbed at Akko's words. She tried to cover her reddening face with her hands, only to be stopped as Akko grabbed them, holding them between the two.

"II-I care about you too Akko." Diana stuttered, looking around at anywhere but the girl in front of her.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong? _Please_. I want to fix it." Akko whined as she leaned in even closer, eyes staring intently at her.

Diana swallowed and fixed her gaze above them, trying to look away from the adorably concerned girl.

"It's just-" she stopped. Her eyes widened as she register what was above them. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

Akko frowned and slowly looked up. Hanging above them was a single, innocent sprig of mistletoe.

Akko blinked and she looked back at Diana, whose face was redder than she had ever seen it.

"Wha-?" Akko frowned slightly, why was Diana getting so worked up over some berries? Suddenly her face lit up in recognition as she remembered what the little plant signified. "Oh! …... _oh._ " Akko's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath as she realized the connotation of their position.

A blush rose up on Akko's cheeks and she looked down, only to notice she was still holding Diana's hands, which caused her to blush even harder.

"Ah hah ha…...um there's mistletoe.." Akko said shuffling her feet and laughing nervously while stating the obvious. She looked back up at Diana, the Christmas lights framed her face in a warm glow, reminding Akko of an angel.

Diana bit her lip and held her breath, before bringing her eyes back down to meet Akko's. She nodded in response, not being able to trust her voice just yet. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears.

"Diana.." Akko said quietly. Akko looked so nervous, almost as nervous as Diana felt.

"Is it ok if…I..." Akko trailed off, her words failing her.

Diana took a sharp intake of air, still holding her breath. She waited desperately for Akko's next words, searching her face for any sign that the other girl would say the words she hoped she would.

Akko took a deep breath before abandoning all attempts to speak. Quicker than Diana could react, Akko stood on her tiptoes, using the taller girls hands to keep steady.

She leaned in and placed a small little peck on the corner of Diana's mouth.

The sensation was over before Diana could even register what happened, but the skin Akko's lips touched tingled and told her it had been real. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her senses. She looked down at Akko, who was pointedly staring off to one side with a goofy grin on her face. The look on Akko's face helped her relax and a slow smile spread across her face to match.

Akko glanced at Diana to gauge her reaction, and her eyes brightened when she saw the faint smile dancing on her lips.

Akko let out a relieved giggle and squeezed Diana's hands, glad Diana's earlier distress seemed to be gone. "Do you want to go get food now?"

"I would love to." Diana replied. The tension that had been building finally dissipated, leaving her feeling like she was walking on a cloud. Of course Akko wouldn't do something to intentionally hurt her. Diana had just been being silly, overthinking things and letting her fears take over her.

The two girls made their way to the dining hall where all their friends were waiting for them. Noticing Akko and Diana walking up, their friends smiled and waved them over. Diana paused for a moment to watch Akko run up to the table and start talking animatedly.

She never expected to be surrounded by so many friends during the time of year she was usually her loneliest. She smiled fondly, this was all thanks to Akko.

 **A/N: fanfic . net doesn't allow me to put strike through text so just pretend those parentheses in the letter mean the same thing haha.**

 **Thanks you guys so much for all the kind words! :**

 **And anon omg your totally right I completely forgot about Hannah and Barbara.**

 **Also idk if the minotaur's real name is herbie haha, I'm pretty sure its just a headcannon that I forgot wasn't cannon.**


	5. Blankets

**Chapter 5: Blankets**

"AAAAHHHHH" Akko yelled as she shoved her face in a pillow that night and she rolled around on her bed.

"Akko what's wrong?" Lotte asked watching her friend thrash around with concern. She turned towards Sucy and gave her an accusatory look "Sucy what did you give her?"

"Nothing unfortunately, this is all her." Sucy replied without looking up from her work.

"Ican'tbelieveIdidthatohmygooooodddd" Akko cried.

"Akko, we can't understand you when you scream into your pillow like that." Lotte said gently, she placed a hand on her distraught friend. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Akko stopped rolling about and took a few deep breaths before sitting up, she kept her pillow covering her burning face however.

"I kissed Diana!" Akko blurted.

"What?! Eeeeeeeeeee! Oh my gosh Akko no way!" Lotte squealed.

Akko's admission even got a reaction out of Sucy, whose eyebrows shot up as she turned to look at her friend. "You didn't knock her out first did you?"

"Sucy!" Lotte said incredulously. "Akko tell us everything!"

Akko slowly brought the pillow down. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, despite how red she was. She hugged her pillow and her eyes twinkled as she remembered the events of earlier that day.

"Ok well you know how I went to go find Diana for lunch cause I thought she might be studying instead of enjoying her time off and I was worried? Well, when I found her she was acting all weird and looked all pale and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I thought food would help, cause when has food not helped? But then she freaked out and didn't want to keep going so I was afraid she was mad at me and I wanted to fix it! So I took her into one of the rooms nearby to ask about it, but she wouldn't tell me. Even when I kept begging! AND she wouldn't even look at me! Can you believe that?"

Lotte chuckled, enjoying the story despite how long winded Akko could be. Sucy had taken out a bag of mushroom chips, knowing this could take awhile.

"And then all of a sudden I saw her look at these berries hanging above us and I couldn't remember what they were until I remembered Amanda telling me that there's this magic plant called Mistletoe and it'll grow over two people if they really want to kiss each other! I'm so glad she told me that cause I never would have known what was wrong with Diana otherwise!"

Sucy choked on the chip she had just popped in her mouth and started coughing.

"WHA- that's not! What?!" Lotte cried, completely taken off guard. "Wait what happened next?!"

"I tried to ask her if it was ok if I kissed her but she was just so pretty I couldn't speak. And finding out that she wanted to kiss me too made me so nervous, so I just went for it and kissed her! And then I was all afraid I had done it wrong but she seemed really happy and not upset anymore so I guess I did ok!"

Lotte and Sucy were just staring at their excited friend in disbelief.

"I can't believe _Diana_ wanted to kiss me! I mean I know _I_ have wanted to kiss her for forever but I didn't think she felt that way about me! She's so good at everything and her hair smells so good and she's always helping people, even the professors! She even likes Shiny Chariot! Ugh! I mean can she _get_ any more perfect?"

Suddenly Sucy burst out laughing, the absurdity of Amanda's lie and the fact that Akko had believed her became too much to bare. Lotte followed shortly after, clutching her stomach as she doubled over.

"What?!" Akko asked, glancing back and forth between her friends as they tried to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"We're just so - so happy for you, Akko." Lotte said in between breaths.

"Yeah, I can't believe our dum dum actually did it!" Sucy laughed.

Still confused at her friend's reaction, Akko decided to let it go and laughed along with them. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! She, _Diana,_ had wanted to kiss her, _Akko_!

Finally getting ahold of herself Lotte looked over at Akko, a thought popping into her head.

"You know Akko, we still haven't finished getting all the supplies for the Christmas party tomorrow. Maybe you could ask Diana to help you get everything that's left in the morning."

"That's a great idea!" Akko said excitedly, she started rummaging around for a piece of paper to make a list with.

Lotte just shook her head as she watched the lovestruck girl.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Lotte whispered to Sucy.

"You're the one that just suggested she go find Diana again." Sucy whispered back.

"Come on Diana! All that's left is more blankets and pillows!" Akko said, bouncing happily on her toes as she walked.

"I'm sure the pillows and blankets we already have are sufficient. I can't see how we could possibly need more than that." Diana said.

"WHAT?! But we're having a Christmas movie marathon party! There can never be too many pillows and blankets for a movie marathon! And I have just the place to get them from." Akko exclaimed.

She brought the two of them down a hall leading to the store room. The door was ajar and Akko flung it open before making a grandiose gesture towards the piles upon piles of spare blankets and pillows.

"TA-DA!" Akko cried happily.

"Akko! It's against school rules to take from the store room without permission! And how did you even know the door would be unlocked?" Diana asked incredulously.

"Eh heh heh, I saw a goblin that was wearing my Shiny Chariot hat but it looked so cute on him I couldn't take it back. So in exchange for keeping it I asked him to leave this door open for me!"

"Akko!" Diana scolded, while shaking her head. What was she going to do with this girl? Reluctantly Diana walked into the room, she would explain the situation to Headmistress Holbrooke later.

Akko shut the door and started looking through the piles of blankets. "You want to find the ones with the perfect softness to warmth ratio." Akko explained.

Diana chuckled at how focused Akko was, she turned to a particularly soft looking down blanket and ran her hand over it. There was a light draft in the room and she felt goosebumps raise up on her arms. Maybe she would get the chance to cuddle with Akko later. She blushed slightly at the thought.

They hadn't discussed the you-know-what yet, but Diana could sense that it meant something more than just a meaningless peck on the lips.

"Ooo that's a good one! Ok lets go bring these back to the room. It's cold in here, I want to use these as soon as possible!" Akko said, leaning back under the weight of the mass of blankets and pillows she was balancing in her arms.

"Here let me get the door Akko" Diana said as she stepped in front of the overly encumbered girl.

She reached for the handle and tried to turn it, only to find it wouldn't budge. She frowned, that was odd. She jiggled the door knob, trying again.

"What's wrong?" Akko asked, peering from around her pile of blankets and pillows.

"That's strange. The door's locked." Diana said frowning, she set her blanket down and pulled out her wand.

"There is nothing to worry about, this will only take a moment." Diana said, focusing her wand on the handle.

"Reserare!"

A green light formed and took the shape of a key. It headed for the keyhole, only to bounce off. It continued to bounce against the door in vain util Diana ended the spell.

She frowned and stared at the door before her eyes widened, suddenly coming to a realization. She smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Oh no.."

"What? What is it Diana? Why can't you open the door?" Akko ask, dumping the blankets onto the ground and coming up beside Diana.

"I forgot… Professor Finnelan decided to charm all the doors she didn't want you to get into so only her keys would open them." Diana sighed, this is what she got for following this cute girl into trouble.

"Let me try!" Akko said before running in the opposite direction.

"Akko what-"

Diana turned to see Akko barreling towards her, before throwing her shoulder against the door. She hit it with a solid thud and slid to the ground.

"Ow….."

"Akko!" Diana said alarmed, she bent down to where the smaller girl had sunk and inspected her shoulder. "The magic won't let you just knock the door down. Besides, Professor Finnelan would have expected that."

Akko rubbed the back of her neck with her non sore arm and looked away from her concerned friend. "Sorry Diana, I didn't mean to get us locked in here. I just wanted to have the best blankets ever so we could cuddle."

Diana blinked a few times, processing Akko's words.

"O-oh. W-well the others are waiting for us. So I'm sure they will come free us soon. We don't have to worry about being trapped for too long." Diana stared at the sullen girl before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Besides... it _is_ rather cold in here. I wouldn't be….entirely..opposed to, um, sharing a blanket." Diana said, blushing as she turned away from Akko.

Akko's eyes widened and she perked up. Quickly she grabbed the blanket Diana had set down and drapped it around herself before readjusted against the door. She opened her arms invitingly and gave Diana a warm smile.

"Oh! Right now? Well, I suppose that would be alright." Diana said, moving to sit next to Akko.

Akko drapped the warm blanket around her and scooted closer so their legs were touching. She beamed up at Diana.

Diana's poor heart was racing, they hadn't even discussed what had happened yesterday and now they were pressed up against each other again. But she had to admit, Akko was so warm and soft. She pulled the blanket closer around herself and smiled shyly back at Akko.

Akko hummed and closed her eyes, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. Diana smelled so nice, she could get lost in the sent.

Feeling Akko snuggle up to her, Diana couldn't help but smile. Akko looked so vulnerable and cute, but at the same time it made her feel so safe.

Sensing Diana relax Akko looked up at her. Her breath hitched as she saw the smile Diana was giving her. They were so close she could feel Diana's warm breath tickling her skin. She stole a quick glance at the taller girls lips before looking back into her eyes.

Diana's eyes fluttered and she held her breath as she caught the glance. Her eyelids drooped and she bit her lip.

Akko knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to melt into those soft inviting lips. She wanted to savor it like she hadn't had the chance to before. But did Diana want that?

She held her breath and quickly looked above them.

Oh. There wasn't any mistletoe.

Akko deflated slightly, no mistletoe meant Diana didn't want to kiss her back.

Diana frowned at Akko's sudden change, but before she could say anything Akko nuzzled back into her shoulder.

"Thanks for cuddling with me Diana." Akko said quietly.

Diana chuckled softly. "It's my pleasure Akko."

The two girl relaxed into each other. The tension from moments ago passing. Diana let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She could worry about how they were going to get out in a little bit. But for now, she could just take in this moment.


	6. Christmas PartyPotluck

**Chapter 6: Christmas party/potluck**

Despite being trapped in the store room, Diana found it difficult to stay awake as Akko cuddled up against her. She could feel Akko's breath deepen, and as it did the smaller girl sunk lower into the blanket and wrapped an arm around Diana. Half asleep, Akko nuzzled into her side.

Too tired and comfortable to be embarrassed, Diana leaned into the feeling and put an arm around Akko.

She could leave all her problems and worries from the outside world on the other side of the door for now. She could let herself have this, if for just a moment.

Cuddled up against each other and wrapped in the giant fluffy comforter, the two girls slowly drifted off to sleep.

Professor Ursula quickly made her way down the hall, a worried look on her face as she clutched a Shiny Chariot hat in her hand.

"Oh Akko, what are you getting up to this time." She mumbled to herself.

Coming up to the store room door she pulled a bulky set of keys out of her pocket. She strained to hear anything, such as the sounds of a trapped and distraught Akko, as she searched for the right key.

Upon locating it Ursula hastily shoved the key in the lock and whipped the door open.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Akko and Diana, along with a pile of blankets, crashed backwards onto the floor at Ursula's feet, jarring them awake.

"Girls!" Ursula cried. "What on Earth?"

Diana quickly sat up and frantically tried to smooth out her hair.

"Professor Ursula! Thank goodness you found us! Due to unforeseen circumstances Akko and I became locked in the store room! We were only sitting together for warmth!"

Akko was still disoriented from waking so suddenly and just rubbed her eyes while trying to make sense of the situation.

"O-oh! I see. Yes, I thought Akko might have gotten into trouble after seeing one of the goblins with a Shiny Chariot hat. I'm surprised to see you here as well Diana." Ursula said.

After Diana had regained her composure and explained the situation to Professor Ursula the older woman laughed and helped the girls pick up the blankets and pillows they had gathered.

She walked them to the auditorium where their friends were setting up a movie screening.

"Try not to get into any more trouble Akko." Ursula said as she placed the Shiny Chariot hat onto Akko's head with a fond smile. "Now you girls have fun." She chuckled and shook her head as she walked off.

"About time you two showed up!" Amanda said looking over her shoulder from the auditorium stage. She raised her wand and brought the end of a giant sheet up towards a hook on the wall. She hung the corner up and inspected her work.

A giant white sheet stretched across the back of the auditorium stage acting as a backdrop. Constance sat at the front of the stage tinkering on what appeared to be a large box with a lense.

"Diana! Where were you two? We were getting worried!" Hannah said as she and Barbara can rushing up to her. When they found out Diana had agreed to stay at the school over the break they had jumped at the chance to stay too.

"I'm sorry to have worried you girls." Diana said as she set her stack of blankets down on a chair. Next to her Jasminka organized food on a table she had set up. "Something came up is all."

Diana hoped her nonchalant attitude would convince them to drop the subject.

"Yeah! We got locked in the store room! Can you believe it?!" Akko cried, unceremoniously dumping her pile on the ground in the middle of the floor.

"WHAT?" Everyone cried, except Constance, whose eyebrows shot up as she looked up from her work.

"No! Well, yes, but Professor Ursula found us soon after and let us out!" Diana said hurriedly as her face started to heat up.

Amanda jumped down from the stage and walked over to Diana with a shit eating grin on her face. "Seven minutes in heaven amiright?" She asked smuggly while elbowing Diana.

Diana's face turned an even darker shade of red and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Wha- I assure you I have no idea what you are going on about." She huffed.

"Ahahaha right, right." Amanda said with a wink. "Cons, we good to go?" She yelled over her shoulder.

Constance gave her a thumbs up and fired up her creation.

"I brought _Home Alone_!" Akko said eagerly. She ran up to the stage to give Constance the movie.

"I brought _Black Christmas_ heh heh" Sucy said with a toothy grin as she headed for Constance and her makeshift projector.

Barbara ran back to her bag. "Oh Lotte! I brought _Love Actually_. I know you'll love it!"

Hannah started setting up the pillows and blankets for the Group Cuddle PuddleTM while Jasminka poured out bowls of popcorn.

Diana shuffled her feet, unsure what she should do. She hadn't been aware she would need to bring a movie, not that she would have had one to bring. She watched as the others laughed and debated excitedly about what movie should play first.

The arguing got progressively louder, a certain brunette witch adamantly claiming _Home Alone_ was indeed a quality film. Diana took a step forward. Just as she opened her mouth, there was a bright flash in front of her and the projector roared to life. The words: _The Polar Express_ flickered onto the sheet.

"Well I guess Cons decided for us." Amanda said, flopping back on top of a particularly fluffy pillow.

Akko ran back to where Diana was. She grabbed Diana's hand and gave her a huge grin. "Hey Diana, you're Pretty and I'm Cute! If we cuddled together we'd be Pretty Cute!"

Diana blinked and started blushing furiously."Excuse me?" What was Akko going on about?

Akko glanced above them quickly before trying again.

"Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you I smile."

"Camera? Akko- What?" Diana was thoroughly confused at this point. She glanced around at the others, who were getting situated in the pile of blankets.

Akko glanced above them again before letting out a frustrated sigh. Diana was a tough nut to crack.

"Hey lovebirds! Get over here, the movie started already!" Amanda called to them.

Akko let out another sigh, she'd have to try again later. Quickly she pulled Diana over to the others, sitting them down and grabbing a blanket.

Everyone squeezed in close and got comfy as the first scene opened.

"I love this one." Akko whispered to Diana.

Diana was still unsure how she should be acting, never having been to an event of this sort, but seeing how care free the others were she decided to try to relax and enjoy herself as well.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late. Last minute Christmas shopping taking up too much time haha.**

 **Edgy-Chan that's a cute idea! I'll see if there is a prompt it'll go best with.**


	7. Cookies

**Chapter 7: Cookies**

The next morning a loud pounding woke the green team up at an ungodly hour.

"It's the middle of the night! Go away!" Amanda cried angrily as she threw her pillow at the door in a vain attempt to make the wretched noise stop.

Akko took the response as an indication that they had awoken and proceeded to barge in.

"Jasminka you have to help me!" Akko said passionately, as she ran up to Jasminka's bed.

The witch in question chuckled slightly and pushed herself up on her elbow, eyes still partially closed, inviting Akko to continue.

"You have to help me make cookies for Diana! It's of vital importance for my amazing plan to get her to want to kiss me!" Akko said.

Amanda groaned and pulled her blankets over her head. "What, you haven't seen any Mistletoe over you guys yet? I thought I told them to absolutely cover the school." she grumbled, mumbling the last part to herself.

"That's just it! I did and I kissed her and it was amazing! But I can't make it happen again! How am I supposed to know if she likes me or not?" Akko cried miserably.

At that Amanda sat up abruptly, suddenly not very sleepy. "You kissed Diana?!"

Akko's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Yeah! But now the Mistletoe won't show up again so I'm trying to get Diana to want to kiss me again."

"Wait that's not-" Amanda stopped herself. She wasn't sure what to do. If she told Akko that she lied to get her dumbass to kiss Diana, Akko wouldn't think Diana liked her. Then Akko would freak out that she had kissed her and Diana didn't actually want it or like her like that.

But if she didn't tell her, she would think Diana never wanted to kiss her! Ugh those two were supposed to confess after the kiss, not go back to dancing around the issue!

Amanda let out a heavy sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "Alright tell us about this grand plan of yours."

/

Phase 1: was delicious handmade cookies, and after Akko explained her situation to the kitchen staff they chuckled and gave the girls free reign.

Jasminka gave Akko a tender smile as she watched the eager girl struggling with an apron, ready to get started right away.

The two girls spent the morning making batch after batch of cookies, each _slightly_ more edible than the last. When Jasminka could finally eat one of Akko's cookies without choking she decided they were ready.

"Alright Akko, I think these are just good enough to give to Diana. She won't die at least." Jasminka said playfully, popping another into her mouth, to test them out of course.

Akko wiped the flour from her face with her sleeve and gave Jasminka a big triumphant grin.

Jasminka could have whipped her up a delicious batch of cookies in no time, but Akko had insisted she do it herself while her kind-hearted friend advised her from the sidelines.

"Thanks Jasna! I couldn't have done it without you!" Akko said happily, squeezing Jasminka in a tight hug and getting flour all over her.

"Of course Akko. Good luck with the rest of your plan!" Jasminka said cheerfully, as Akko let go and moved to gather the treats.

Akko quickly wrapped the cookies up in a Shiny Chariot dessert baggie, being careful not to break any however.

"Thanks!" Akko called over her shoulder as she scurried out the door. She ran through the halls towards the library, too excited to think about any silly rules she might be breaking.

/

It was after lunch by now, so the studious witch was sure to be in her favorite chair reading some advanced magical theory book or another.

Bursting through the doors, Akko made a beeline for the back of the library.

"Ms. Kagari! No running!" The Librarian angrily called out after her, looking up from her book at the front desk.

Akko jumped as she realized she wasn't alone and cast the Librarian a sheepish smile.

"We may be on break, but that does _not_ give you permission to ignore the rules." The woman said sternly.

Slowing her pace to a speed walk, Akko made her way through the rows of bookcases. As she approached a group of comfy chairs she saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

Happily, Akko bounded up behind the unsuspecting girl and threw her arms around her neck. She squeezed Diana tightly and buried her face in the soft, wonderful smelling hair.

"Dianaa~~ I have a surprise for youu~~" Akko cooed as she rubbed her cheek against the other girl.

Recovering from her initial shock, Diana smiled and put her book down in her lap. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Akko let go and kneeled to the side of Diana's chair, placing the special bag of treats in her friends lap. She stared at Diana expectantly, eyes bright with anticipation.

Diana looked down and gingerly opened the bag, the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafting out. "These look absolutely delicious Akko, did you make them yourself?"

"Yup!" Akko said excitedly, waiting eagerly for Diana to try them.

Carefully, Diana picked up a warm, gooey cookie and took a tentative bite. It melted in her mouth and she closed her eyes humming in delight, letting the taste fill her mouth. She hadn't had a homemade cookie in who knows how long.

"These are incredible Akko, thank you. I'm afraid I don't know what the occasion is however."

"Oh! Last night during the movies you mentioned that you thought Santa would get sick of cookies if he had to eat one at every house! So I had to show you that freshly made cookies are so good you can never get sick of them!"

Diana's heart fluttered in her chest and she had to turn her head away from Akko's bright, beautiful smile that was altogether too close for her to handle with proper dignity.

She took another bite to distract herself and fell in love with the taste all over again. She wasn't usually one for overly sweet things, but when it came to Akko, there was something about the girl's joy that made her see everything in a new light.

Akko watched Diana as she closed her eyes and slowly chewed the cookie made especially for her.

"You may be onto something." Diana said softly, before turning to give Akko a warm smile. "If they were made by you, I think I could eat them every day."

Akko's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as it swelled with pride and she gave Diana the biggest, brightest smile she could manage.

"Akko….."

Hearing the way Diana said her name made her nearly melt. She swallowed and clenched the bottom of her skirt tightly. "Y-yeah?"

Diana hesitated, biting her lip. She wanted to ask Akko about their kiss under the mistletoe. Had it meant something more to the adorable witch? Where her feelings reciprocated?

She took a deep breath. She could do it. She could ask Akko if she liked her. If the cookies and the cuddling and every other wonderfully cute thing she did meant she had feelings for her.

"...you have flour all over your clothes." Wait.

Akko glanced down and saw she was practically covered in the stuff. "EEEP!" Akko squeaked, her face suddenly many shades redder.

Diana looked away and covered her face with a hand as Akko frantically tried to brush the powder from her clothes. That was _not_ what Diana had wanted to say. She was Diana _Cavendish_ for crying out loud. Why couldn't she do something as simple as ask a girl if she liked her?

Akko glanced up anxiously as she wiped her clothes off. Diana seemed to be annoyed and had face palmed herself. _Ugh! I just can't do anything right_ , Akko thought. She had absolutely blown her chances at getting a kiss.

Akko had to get out of there. She couldn't afford to embarrass herself anymore in front of Diana. She jumped up quickly, her face still bright red. "I gotta go! I hope you like the cookies! Bye!" And with that, she bolted for the door.

Diana's head leapt up at Akko's sudden movement, but she was too slow to catch the girl. She watched helplessly as Akko disappeared behind the bookcases, before her eyes dropped back down to where she had been kneeling moments before.

Flour dusted the floor, leaving a silhouette of the excitable witch behind.

Diana sighed and clutched a hand to her chest. Her carelessness had caused Akko to run away.

Next time. She could do it next time.

She looked at the cookies in her lap and let out another sigh, this one accompanied by a slight smile. Why did that silly girl have to make her heart do backflips?

 **A/N: Thanks for the advice Dreamy Wolf, I've been having trouble with the site formatting and while I do have a line break in the original document, it doesn't show up when it posts? Haha I'll have to try a different way with this chapter.**

 **Sorry I'm so slow** (⊃д⊂) **this became a lot more plot heavy than I was anticipating**


	8. Family

**Chapter 8: Family**

Akko ran through the halls, scouring the school for a certain blonde witch. She had phase 2 of her genius plan to enact. And this one was going to work for sure.

She made a hard right around a corner, and collided right into her least favorite professor.

Professor Finneran fell backwards, dropping the large basket she had been carrying, its contents spilling everywhere.

"Atsuko Kagari! Really! How dare you blatantly ignore the rules while everyone is away. You're always up to no good. In fact! It was you who put all this up, wasn't it?!" Professor Finneran said, angrilly gesturing towards the white berries that had scattered across the ground.

Akko was scrambling to get up and away from the cranky professor. "Sorry Professor! I gotta go! It's super important!"

There was no way she has getting detention when she had a beautiful girl to kiss! She sprinted down the corridor, Professor Finneran shouting uselessly after her. Ducking around the corner and heading outside, she continued her search for Diana.

Akko slowed as she got to the snow, her footsteps crunching as she made her way towards the flight tower. She had checked everywhere in the main building and now only had the outer buildings left, but she had a feeling she should check the flight tower first.

She hadn't seen Diana all day, and it was already getting late. Akko glanced nervously at the sun, there was only about an hour left of daylight. If she wanted to pull off her brilliant plan she'd have to act fast.

Despite being able to see her breath and not dressing for the snow, Akko didn't feel cold. Her mind was too preoccupied with more important things.

She made her way up the steps of the flight tower. Once she reached the top she paused to catch her breath, she really should have thought to bring her broom. As she approached the door at the top she saw it was left slightly ajar. Tentatively she pushed it open. "Diana?" She called out quietly.

The door swung open and she could see Diana sitting with her feet hanging off the edge of the deck. A wide smile spread across Akko's face as she took a few steps towards her friend.

However, as she got closer she could see how tightly Diana was holding herself. How she seemed to be shaking slightly. And how, if she listened carefully, she could hear stifled sobs.

"Diana?" Akko called again uncertainty, she slowly reached her hand out towards Diana's shoulder.

Diana jumped slightly and glanced over her shoulder as she felt Akko's fingers gently brush against her. Her eyes and nose were red and tears stained her face.

Quickly Diana hid her face and started wiping at her tears. "Oh- Akko. You surprised me." She said, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Diana! What's wrong?" Akko cried, quickly slipping an arm around the obviously distraught girl and sitting down next to her, her plan all but forgotten.

"It's nothing Akko. I'm fine, really." Diana said, rather unconvincingly as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Diana _please_. Tell me what's wrong? You're definitely not fine!" Akko pleaded as she reached over and cupped Diana's cheek. She guided Diana's face towards her, not letting her friend hide any longer.

Diana sniffed and looked up into her worried friends eyes. "It's nothing of consequence I assure you."

"It's important if it's upsetting you!" Akko cried. She searched Diana's eyes, begging them to tell her what was wrong with the girl she cared so much about.

"I just- I've been feeling so guilty." Diana finally admitted, letting out a deep sigh.

Akko looked at her confused. "Guilty? Why?"

"I've been having so much fun with you and everyone these past few days.."

"What? But that's good!"

"The last time I remember enjoying the holidays- was with my mother. I always- I cherish those memories so much. If I can enjoy myself without her... How could I ever forgive myself?" Diana looked away, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall.

"No! Your mom would be so happy to see you happy again Diana!" Akko said fiercely as she grabbed Diana's hand with her own. "Just because someone we love is gone, that doesn't mean we can never be happy again."

Diana turned back to look at Akko, her eyes still glistening, on the verge of spilling out fresh tears.

"If I allow myself to be happy, to enjoy myself during the time that was once just for her and my father, I would be disrespecting her memory. It would be as if- as if, she wasn't important to me anymore." She choked out.

The tears in Diana's eyes finally started overflowing and running down her face once again. She choked back a sob and buried her face into Akko's shoulder. Akko wrapped both arms around her, and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"Shh, sshhh. It's ok. I'm right here." Akko gently cradled Diana who fought to hold back the tears spilling out. "Shh, just let it out, it's ok. No one's here but me."

Diana buried her face further into Akko's shirt. Slowly she stopped trying to hold back her tears. She didn't have to be afraid of them if Akko was here with her. It was ok to feel things around Akko, to let her feelings show.

"I don't think anyone would believe for a second that your mom wasn't important to you or that you don't love her." Akko whispered gently as she continued stroking Diana's back. She felt Diana's hands clutch desperately at her shirt, holding on tight as she sobbed onto her.

"You don't have to keep yourself from being happy to show that you still love and care about her. We can do other things to remember her by. We can celebrate her and your time together. We can keep her alive in our laughter." Akko said softly as she held onto Diana.

Gradually, her sobs died down into small hiccups and Diana loosened her grip on Akko's shirt. She leaned back to look up at Akko.

She gave Akko the tiniest little smile before sniffing loudly and quickly wiping the tears from her face with one hand.

Akko cracked a smile at the sight and tucked a strand of hair behind Diana's ear. Diana let out a breath of relief, which quickly turned into giggles. Akko joined in and the two girls laughed softly as Diana wrapped her arms around Akko, hugging her tightly.

Diana had never cried so hard before. Usually she never allowed herself to let more than a few tears fall. Finally letting let go and giving herself permission to cry, it felt like a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Akko. I'm glad you're here." She whispered into the crook of Akko's neck.

"Of course." Akko said softly into Diana's ear. "If you want, you can tell me about the fun things you did with your mom. Only if you're up to it, of course."

Diana eased back and gave Akko a grateful smile. "I'd like that, thank you."

They fell silent as Diana sat back to collect her thoughts. They looked out across the snow covered grounds. The sun was setting and had bathed everything in a rich golden light. Diana took in a deep breath and let out another sigh. She had a wistful smile on as stared off at the setting sun.

"I don't have too many memories with both my mother and father. I can only remember vague feelings and instances well. Sleigh rides and hot cocoa, sitting between my parents while opening presents. How my mother smelled as I snuggled inside her large coat, hiding from the cold."

Akko squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"One memory I have of the holidays with both my parents was just after the first snow of the year. I was maybe 4. Mother insisted I wear this big fluffy coat before letting me go out to play in it." Diana laughed softly, remembering how ridiculous she felt.

"We went outside together and I sunk down past my waist in the snow. Suddenly, my father came up from behind me and scooped me up. It was so cold we could see our breath and he pretended he could breath smoke. He breathed out all over my face and roared 'I'm a dragon and I'm here to eat you up!'"

Akko snorted at that and smiled as she watched Diana recount the story.

"I cried out for mother to save me and there was a flash of light. Suddenly I was in my mother's arms and father was no wear to be seen. I looked down into the snow and two brown bunny ears popped out! She had turned Father into a rabbit ahaha."

Diana started laughed softly at the thought of her father as a tiny bunny. Her chest felt ever so slightly lighter.

Without warning there was a flash next to her. Startled, Diana glanced at where Akko had been moments before. A small white bunny sat there looking up happily at her.

Diana's smile widened and she giggled at her silly friend. She scooped Akko up and hugged her tight. Akko's nose twitched and she snuggled up in Diana's arms.

"Tell me more stories." Akko said as Diana placed her in her lap.

Diana smiled down at the fuzzy bundle and scratched behind her ears, "Alright."

Diana looked up at the sky, absentmindedly petting Akko. Night had fallen and the stars had begun to shine. She thought about the time her mother had told her stories of the constellations.

"The last Christmas I spent with my mother I was perhaps 8, it was just the two of us by then. I had become enamored with Shiny Chariot and insisted Mother teach me about the constellations from her show. We sat out on the balcony late into the night as she told me all different stories about each constellation."

The tightness in Diana's chest continued to slowly loosen as she reminisced of all the wonderful times with her mother. She didn't have to hide the memories away so they wouldn't cause her pain. She didn't have to return to a sad and lonely reality. She could just enjoy the moment, and let the feelings of happiness and sorrow wash over her.

It was ok because she wasn't alone. Akko was here.

As Diana continued telling stories the two girls lost track of time, staying up late into the night.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long, it was super hard. I hope the heart to heart and crying seems believable and not ooc for Diana. And thanks for all the comments 3 they rly keep me going.**

 **Also: Akko at some point probably "Sh it's ok, I'm here. I'm here and I'm queer."**


	9. Secret Santa

**Chapter 9: Secret Santa**

Diana woke with a shiver. The first thing she noticed was how cold and crisp the air was as she sucked in a breath. Her shoulder was leaning against the railing of the flight tower and there was a thin layer of snow blanketing her. Definitely not an ideal place to be falling asleep.

Diana blinked a few times to clear her vision. Looking around she tried to remember why she was on the abandoned flight deck in the middle of the night. She pulled her coat tighter around herself, only to realize there was a warm weight on her lap.

Looking down she saw Akko's head in her lap, the girls arms wrapped around her waist.

 _Oh that's right_ , Diana thought, she had come up here to be alone and miserable. Except Akko had found her and tried her hardest to help her feel better. She had comforted Diana in her time of need and allowed her to reminisce about her parents without being consumed by sadness.

Diana smiled and put her hand on Akko's head, petting her hair and brushing off some snow in the process. Akko's spell must have worn off once she fell asleep, changing her back to normal from the cute bunny. _A shame really, Akko made a cute bunny. But then again, Akko is cute no matter what._ Diana thought, suddenly feeling a little warmer around her collar.

A large gust of icy air suddenly blew through Diana's hair. She huddled down close to Akko, wrapping them in her coat. Still asleep, Akko shivered and clutched onto Diana, causing goosebumps to raise up on her arms and legs.

The wind died down and Diana frowned as she looked over Akko with worry, finally realizing the other girl hadn't worn anything warm. Akko's nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold. The cold might have been bearable earlier that day, but now that it was night the temperature had dropped drastically. At this rate Akko would surely get sick.

Diana quickly took off her coat, ignoring the chilly air, and wrapped it around Akko. Very carefully she lifted Akko up and glanced around for her broom. Finding it propped up behind her, she grabbed it and brought it around in front of them.

"Tia Freyre." Diana said softly. The broom rose up and she deftly placed Akko on it before getting on herself. Akko, still fast asleep, leaned into Diana. Diana smiled softly before looking over her friend with worry again. She couldn't bear to think that Akko might get sick because of her. She pressed Akko as close to her as she could, hoping to share her warmth with the smaller girl.

Diana took off, protectively holding Akko against her, and quickly made her way to Akko's dorm.

/

The next morning Diana hurried to get ready, hoping to check on Akko as soon as she could. Hannah and Barbara were barely waking up as she finished getting dressed. Hannah sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Diana made her way to the door.

"Oh Diana, where are you going?" Hannah asked groggily.

"Yeah, we have that meeting at breakfast." Barbara continued.

Diana stopped in front of the door.

"Meeting?" She asked.

"Oh that's right, you missed the announcement." Hannah said as she got up and headed for her dresser.

"Yeah, we are all supposed to meet in the dining hall first thing in the morning." said Barbara as she got up.

"So whatever you're doing can wait till after that." Hannah finished, pulling out a shirt.

Diana hesitated. If that was true then Akko would be going to the dining hall right away too. She would be able to check up on her there. Diana let out a soft sigh.

"Very well." She said, turning from the door and heading to the table where the tea set was sitting.

Diana sat on the couch and made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Hannah and Barbara seemed to be taking extra-long that morning, laughing and joking as they prepared for the day. Diana tapped her foot on the ground, the only indication of her impatience. Once they finally finished getting ready, they made their way to the dining hall, Diana walking a little bit faster than usual.

Most students were already there by the time Diana and her teammates arrived. Professor Ursula and Headmistress Holbrooke were chatting quietly in the front, presumably waiting for the remaining students to arrive.

Diana glanced around anxiously for Akko. Last night it had almost seemed like the sleeping girl was running a fever, but she couldn't be sure. Thankfully Diana saw Akko was already there, sitting between her teammates happily chowing down on breakfast. With a relieved sigh, Diana walked over to Akko.

"Good morning Akko. How are you feeling?" She asked fondly, lightly touching the other girls shoulder.

"Mmmmnn! Morming Diamah!" Akko said with a mouthful of food as she turned to look at Diana. She gave Diana a smile, her cheeks puffed out from all the food. There seemed to be slight bags under her eyes and her eyes weren't as wide as usual. Akko swallowed everything in one big gulp before continuing.

"Sorry I fell asleep last night. You were at a really good part too."

"It's quite alright Akko. It is my fault for making you stay out so late in the cold and for that I do apologize. I wanted to make sure you were feeling ok. Being out in the cold like that isn't good for your health."

"It's ok! I wanted to be with you. And I'm totally completely fine! Yeah. I mean maybe I'm a liiiittle slower to wake up… And for a second I thought Sucy was a dragon when I woke up, but that was just a dream. Besides I was looking for you all over! I'm pretty sure I had a plan? I think? But yeah I couldn't bare to see you so sad. I missed your pretty smile"

"E-Excuse me?" Diana stammered.

Akko turned to Sucy, seemingly ignorant of how red Diana's face had gotten.

"Right Sucy? Isn't Diana's smile like, suuuper pretty?" she said, letting out a sigh, staring off at nothing.

Sucy didn't even glance away from the vial she was swirling around. "Get more sleep next time doofus, you always say weird things when you're tired."

Before Diana had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Holbrooke clapped her hands to signal the start of the announcement. Hannah and Barbara waved her over to the table next to the red team's.

There weren't many students in the room, especially compared to how full it usually was. Apart from the red, blue, and green teams, there were only a handful of other witches present.

"Professor Ursula and I wanted to have a little impromptu meeting with everyone." Holbrooke started off happily. "We haven't had this many students stay at Luna Nova for the winter break in over a decade! Normally the school doesn't do anything other than decorate for the holidays, since few students stay. However after the movie party some of you threw, we decided we should organize something fun for all of you to do. With that said, Professor Ursula proposed we have a little Secret Santa for all the girls staying!" Holbrooke said as she raised her staff in a grandiose motion.

Everyone broke out in excited chatter.

"Whoa cool!"

"I always wanted to do that!"

"This is going to be so fun!"

Akko slammed her hands down on the table, knocking some of her food over.

"Alright! This is gunna be the best Christmas ever!" Akko exclaimed.

"A-Akko!" Lotte said, startled by Akko's sudden outburst. "Take it easy, you weren't feeling well this morning remember."

Diana's eyes snapped to Akko, what had Lotte meant Akko wasn't feeling well? She should have known better, of course Akko would get sick and then ignore it!

"Lotteee, I told you. I'm just tired!" Akko pouted, crossing her arms. However she did calm down, not putting up as much of a fight as she might usually.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Akko. The other girl was acting weird, despite claiming she was fine. Her breathing also seemed a little more labored than usual, although that could just be from lack of sleep.

Holbrooke chuckled at the excitement her announcement had caused. "I'll let Professor Ursula take over explaining the plans now."

"O-Oh! Right, haha." Ursula said as she took a step forward and removed her hat.

"I wrote everyone's names on a piece of paper and you can each come up and pull one from my hat! This afternoon we can all go to town to look around for gifts or ideas. The only rule is that you have to give something creative, so if you do end up buying something make sure to personalize it."

Everyone whispered excitedly to each other. Who were they going to get? What could they do to make it creative? What kind of present would they get in return?

"Come on up, closest table first." Professor Ursula continued.

Diana tried to concentrate on the exciting new development while still keeping an eye on Akko. The brunette may have said she wasn't sick, but that was dubious. Diana glanced over at Akko again with concern. She looked like she was healthy enough despite the bags under her eyes, perhaps she was only needlessly worrying.

A nudge from Barbara, who was sitting back down, brought her back from her thoughts.

"Hey it's your turn."

"Hmm? Oh, right."

Diana stood up and strode over to where Professor Ursula was standing. Ursula gave her a smile before offering the hat to her. She reached in and grabbed a slip without really thinking, before turning to head back to her seat.

"Alright my turn!" Akko said excitedly as she jumped up.

The exuberant witch took a few steps towards Ursula and Diana before suddenly feeling all the blood rush from her head. She dipped her head down and shut her eyes tight. Her legs wobbled, struggling to hold up her weight. She reached out unsteadily for something to hold onto, she wouldn't be able to stay up any longer.

"Akko!"

Diana rushed over and caught Akko in her arms before she could sink to the floor. Akko rested her forehead against Diana's shoulder and lightly held onto her arms, thankful for the support.

"Ah-ha. Thanks, Diana. I just got lightheaded all of a sudden. I'll be ok in a sec." Akko said, much weaker than her earlier ramblings.

Diana held her tightly, not wanting to let her slip. Akko's forehead and body were so warm against Diana, despite all the layers between them.

"Akko! You're burning up!" Diana said indignantly. She knew this would happen! This was all her fault.

"Oh Akko! I told you you should stay in bed if you weren't feeling well." Lotte said with concern as she came up next to them.

"Let's get her to the nurse's office." Professor Ursula said, a tinge of worry in her voice. She took a few steps forward towards the girls.

"No, that's alright!" Diana said quickly. "l can take her. You should continue with the Secret Santa plans."

Ursula faltered for a second, "Well, if you're sure. You can meet us in town after you take her to the nurse then."

Diana repositioned them so that her arm was firmly around Akko's waist, with Akko's hand on her shoulder for support.

"Thank you Professor, however I think I will stay to make sure Akko recovers properly."

With that, Diana turned towards the doors and helped a wobbly Akko walk to the nurse's office.

/

After arriving at the nurse's office, Diana had sat Akko in a waiting chair just outside the door. The walk and complaining about the evil nurse all the way there seemed to have taken a lot out of her. Akko sunk into the chair, grateful for the break.

Quickly Diana made her way inside to look for the nurse. She found her in the back room, packing away some supplies.

"Oh Ms. Cavendish, how can I help you?" She asked, giving Diana a warm smile.

The woman seemed nice enough. Diana felt a little relieved, glad Akko would be able to get proper care here. The way Akko talked about this place, one would think the nurse was some grouchy, spiteful old lady.

"Thank goodness you're still here. Akko needs your attention right away. She has a high fever and nearly collapsed."

To Diana's surprise the nurse's smile vanished and was instantly replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Kagari again? I swear that girl never lets me get a moment's rest."

The nurse let out a heavy sigh and put down the crate of vials she was holding before walking to the front where Akko was. Diana followed her after a second, shocked by the sudden change in attitude.

The older woman put her hands on her hips and looked down at Akko with her eyebrows raised, clearly unimpressed.

"You can't even give me a break during the holidays Kagari?"

Akko shrunk back under her gaze and laughed nervously.

"Alright, let's take a look at you."

That was no way to talk to a sick patient Diana thought. Obviously Akko's complaints weren't completely unfounded.

The nurse took out her wand, casting a spell that caused the tip to glow blue. She brought it up to Akko's forehead and watched as the blue light slowly transitioned to orange.

"She has a fever alright. It's nothing serious though, rest and fluids are all she needs." She said, turning away from Akko to look at Diana. "I don't have the time or patience to look after her. Just put her to bed and make sure she drinks water. She'll be fine."

"Now wait just a second! That is no way to treat a sick patient!" Diana said indignantly. "You need to do a more thorough inspection and allow her to rest here! What if it's something more serious!"

"Ms. Cavendish, you are knowledgeable on healing magic, are you not? Surely you know that an orange glow from this incantation indicates only a fever and exhaustion."

Diana faltered, that was true, but she didn't like the way the nurse was treating Akko. Plus, there was the chance Akko could get worse.

"If it had been red or purple that would be another story. But it wasn't. So skedaddle, I want to get inventory done before I turn 80!"

The nurse waved her hands in a shooing motion before heading back inside.

"Well I never! The absolute nerve of her." Diana glared at the door as it clicked shut.

"It's ok Diana. I don't like being here with that cranky old lady anyway. I'd much rather be with you, being with you is the best." Akko said, her eyes were glazed over and she blinked slowly, a faint smile on her face. She seemed like she might fall asleep at any moment and her fever was making her start to sweat.

Diana blinked a few times, her face getting a little hotter. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"You need to get some rest. Come on, I'll help you to your room."

/

Once they had reached the red team's dorm Diana helped Akko get into bed and then went to fetch some water. When she returned Akko seemed to already have fallen asleep.

Diana set down the pitcher and glass she brought and took out a washcloth. She used her wand to soak the washcloth with water before sitting on the edge of Akko's bed.

Akko's face was red and sweaty, her bangs sticking to her forehead. She was breathing heavier than usual and frowning, despite being asleep.

Diana brought the washcloth up and wiped Akko's forehead, brushing her hair to the side. Akko let out a little hum but otherwise didn't stir. Slowly Diana sponged Akko's face with the cool cloth. She dabbed as gently as she could, not wanting to wake Akko.

Diana sighed, a concerned look on her face as she looked down at the sleeping girl. Even if it wasn't a serious illness, it was still her fault. She would just have to make it up to Akko by taking care of her till she got better. After all, Akko had been there for her when she needed it.

She set the washcloth down and moved to stand, but was stopped by a small tug on her sleeve. She looked back and saw Akko's hand was holding onto her shirt, a look of worry on her face as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Don't go. _Please_." Akko whispered, a hint of fear in her voice.

Diana sat back down and smiled as she took Akko's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Akko let out a relieved sigh and sunk back into the bed. She closed her eyes again, unable to keep them open any longer. Her expression was much calmer now, the frown slowly fading away.

Diana watched over Akko as she drifted off to sleep. Her face looked so peaceful now, completely different from how usually animated it was, or how troubled it had been a few minutes ago. Diana could feel her chest slowly swelling with affection as she stared at Akko. Akko had stayed up most the night in the freezing cold to comfort her. And despite it being her fault Akko was sick, Akko wanted her to stay. To be there for her while she was vulnerable.

The feeling in her chest felt like it was going to overflow. Her chest just wasn't big enough to contain it.

She bent down, holding her hair back with one hand, and pressed her lips to the back of Akko's hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ease the feeling in her chest. She smiled and sat back up.

/

"I'm worried about Akko. How do you think she's doing?" Lotte asked as she and Sucy made their way back from the leyline outside Luna Nova.

"Eh she's probably fine. She's tougher than she looks remember. Plus, I bet you Diana's been dotting on her this whole time." Sucy said with a snicker.

"Haha, yeah that's probably true." Lotte said with a slight smile.

The girls came up to their dorm room door. Lotte clutched a large flat paper bag to her chest with one hand, spoils from their trip to town, and knocked on the door.

"Akko? We're coming in." Lotte said hesitantly, pushing open the door.

Diana was sitting on a chair by Akko's bed, reading a book with one hand and holding Akko's hand with the other. Akko, who had still been asleep, stirred and cracked open her eyes.

"Huh? Wha-" she said groggily. "Oh guys! You're back!"

Akko sat up quickly, her eyes wide and full of their usual sparkle.

"Akko! You must be careful not to strain yourself too soon." Diana said worriedly, putting down her book.

"I'm ok Diana! I feel a lot better now." Akko said with a smile. She turned back to Lotte and Sucy.

Sucy raised her eyebrows and glanced at Akko and Diana's hands.

"Have a good _nap_?"

Akko frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what the look and tone of voice meant. She followed Sucy's gaze to her hand, which was still holding onto Diana's. She blinked, her face turning many shades redder. She quickly let go and put her hand behind her head.

"Aaahhh-hahahah, wow I sure am thirsty!"

"Here Akko." Diana said offering her a glass.

Akko grabbed it hastily, not making eye contact, and chugged it in 2 seconds flat.

"I should be on my way now that your teammates have returned. Lotte, Sucy, I trust you can take over from here." Diana said, picking up her book and standing.

"Yeah, we can handle one sick guinea pig." Sucy said lazily.

Lotte elbowed Sucy.

"Akko. One sick Akko."

Diana excused herself and left the red team's dorm. Lotte stashed her package under her covers and Sucy walked over to her desk.

"Oh Akko, I have your Secret Santa person." Lotte dug out a folded slip of paper and handed it to Akko.

"We are exchanging gifts on Christmas, so you have a few days so come up with something."

Akko took the paper excitedly. She unfolded it eagerly and read the name.

 _Constance_

"Awwww.." Akko sighed, she had been hoping for someone else. But she quickly shook her head and smiled, alright this would be good! She could come up with something great for her friend.

Sucy snickered at Akko's reaction. "I wonder who you were hoping for heh." Sucy rummaged through her drawers filled with different potions. Pulling out a small bottle she turned back to Akko.

"Akko. We may be giving our gifts on Christmas, but I think you could use yours before that." Sucy held out the bottle. "Here. I'm your Secret Santa."

"Oh my gosh Sucy! Thank you so much! What is it? It better not turn me into something weird." Akko grabbed the bottle and held it up. She closed one eye and pressed the other to the bottom of the bottle, trying to uncover some clue regarding the effects of the potion.

"Not this time unfortunately. This is a Luck Potion. I think it might help you with your little Diana problem. Well, you can do whatever you want, I've done my job." Sucy said, waving her hand dismissively as she turned back to her desk.

"No. Way." Akko said wide eyed, staring longingly into the bottle.

"Sucy! You can't give her something like that! They should get together naturally!" Lotte walked over to Sucy indignantly.

"Eh, it'll be fine." Sucy shrugged.

Akko jumped up and started pacing the room, rubbing her chin as she went. "Hmm yes…..no maybe not that….fireworks? Yes definitely….then I could…" Akko started muttering, plotting out her next exploit.

"Sucy! Are you really sure this is ok?" Lotte whispered sharply into Sucy's ear.

Sucy gave her a sidelong glance and smirked. "Do you know how hard it is to make a Luck Potion?" she whispered back. "I don't even know where to get some of the ingredients. A few species might even be extinct."

"What? But then what did you give Akko?"

"Just a dud, it may make her feel dizzy for a minute, but otherwise it's completely useless."

Lotte stared at her in disbelief for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

Akko stopped pacing and brought her fist down into her hand with a determined look. "Alright! This is going to be perfect."

Tomorrow was going to go exactly like she planned.

 **A/N: I promise I haven't given up on this story! The chapters are just a little slow cause life is crazy. Let me know if there is something you'd like to see happen!**

 **Edge-chan I hope you like Diana taking care of sick Akko!**


	10. Traditions

**Chapter 10: Tradition**

Today was not going exactly like she planned. But, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Akko had downed the Luck Potion first thing in the morning, fighting through the disgusting taste and immediate nausea. She had had the perfect plan. There was going to be fireworks, giant robots, epic background music and of course an amazing magical performance by the one and only Akko Kagari.

Only, Akko's stash of fireworks had run out and Constance was in the middle of doing repairs on the giant mecha. That was half the plan! Down the drain!

But despite the setbacks to her original plans, Akko had been lucky that Amanda had overheard her talking to Constance and decided to help her make a new plan.

Amanda and Akko brainstormed, and after Amanda called in a few favors, they somehow got a horse drawn carriage for that afternoon. Then they spent the rest of the morning helping Akko plan and practice a new magical routine. Much to Amanda's surprise Akko was catching on to the spells and advanced flying techniques faster than usual.

Amanda stood back and watched as Akko was finishing up her last run through of the performance. Akko was flying high above her. She went into a quick nose dive before pulling up sharply and using the momentum to propel herself back up into the air. As she reached the peak of her ascent, right before she started to fall again, she shot out a spell towards Amanda.

As the magic hurtled towards the red head, Akko half transformed into a bird, so just her arms had turned into wings. She flew down, following the trail of magic left behind by her spell. The blast of magic burst in front of Amanda and exploded into a giant heart, framing Akko as she came in for a landing. Just as she was about to touch the ground Akko flipped in the air, dispelling the transformation, and landed with a pose.

The sparkles from the fading heart fell all around the two witches and Amanda couldn't help but break out into applause. "Damn Akko! That was amazing! You're going to sweep her off her feet without a doubt!"

Akko giggled and did a few bows.

Amanda shook her head laughing. "Dang Akko, you're routine was really ambitious so I had my doubts, but you picked it up so fast!"

Akko stood up straight and beamed at Amanda. "That's cause today's my lucky day!" she exclaimed happily.

"Whatever you say Akko. You better go get your girl, it's getting late."

Akko jumped and looked at the time. "Ahh you're right! Thanks for all your help Amanda! Bye!"

Akko sprinted across the lawn, picking up her broom where it had fallen along the way.

Amanda shook her head and chuckled as she watched the excited witch go. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Man, never thought I'd be jealous of Cavendish."

/

"Akko what is so important that you had to show me right away? Couldn't this have waited till after I finished categorizing my notes?"

Akko looked over her shoulder at Diana as she dragged her along through the town square. "What?! No way! And we're almost there!"

Akko pulled Diana along by the hand before finally stopping in front of a carriage. "Ta-Da!" Akko yelled, smiling proudly.

An older man sitting at the front leaned over to look at the girls. "Are you Akko Kagari?"

"That's me!" Akko cried happily.

The old man chuckled. "If you ladies would like to get in, we can leave whenever you're ready."

Diana stood there blinking. "Akko, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah! This is the first stop. You told me how much you loved riding in a horse drawn carriage with your parents so I thought I could bring back the tradition!" Akko put her broom in the carriage before climbed in after it, and held out her hand for Diana.

Still a little stunned, Diana took her hand and followed her into the carriage.

"Would you ladies like any hot chocolate?" the driver asked them with a smile. He held up a thermos and two mugs.

Akko beamed, "We'd love some!"

He poured out the drinks and handed them to Akko before turning back around. She placed one in Diana's hands with a smile.

Diana looked down at the mug of steaming hot chocolate and back up at Akko. "Thank you Akko, this is.." She couldn't think of the words. Surprising? Thoughtful? Amazing?

Akko smiled back at her. "I know."

The driver spurred the horses to start walking. They went at casual pace, their hooves clopping on the cobblestone road.

Akko shifted to sit closer to Diana and took a sip of her drink. Diana watched her close her eyes and hum in pleasure at the taste. She smiled slightly at the cute reaction. Akko sure was something.

The girls snuggled close, enjoying each other's company, and admired the Christmas lights as they passed.

/

The carriage took them out of town and through the hillside before coming to a stop near a big oak tree.

"Here we are Miss Kagari."

Akko hopped out of the carriage, broom in hand. Diana followed her out, wondering what Akko had in mind.

The carriage driver tipped his hat before spurring the horses to continue on.

Diana watched him disappear over the next hill before turning back to Akko. "So Akko, just what do you have planned?"

Akko gave her a bright smile and put her broom between her legs. "I made this just for you! So make sure to watch me!"

Before Diana could respond Akko jumped and flew up into the air. She paused once she was high above the ground, and waved down at Diana. Still a little stunned at Akko's quick departure she gave a little wave back. "What is this girl up to?" She wondered aloud to herself.

Suddenly Akko shot out a series of magical fireworks, lighting up the sky around her. She swung off her broom, which stayed hovering in the air, and transformed into a bunny, hopping through the air. She transformed into other animals in quick succession, doing tricks and flips with each one.

Diana looked up in awe. When had Akko had the time to practice this? And just for her? She felt her face heat up.

With each transformation Akko sent out another series of fireworks. The twinkling light from her magic gently floated to the ground around Diana.

Akko landed back on her broom and took a deep breath, preparing for the grand finale. She pushed her broom into a hard nose dive.

"Akko!" Diana cried out in surprise and fear, she didn't think Akko would be able to pull up at the rate she was going.

Akko gritted her teeth and pulled with all her might on the broom, willing it to veer up. The broom shot back into the sky and propelled her into the air, just like she planned.

Diana gapped in shock before realizing Akko had shot a large blast of magic at her. She reached for her wand instinctively before the ball of magic exploded in front of her. It formed a giant heart and the next thing she knew Akko had landed right inside of it.

Akko held her hands up and gave Diana a bright smile. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She held her pose, glancing expectantly between Diana and just above them.

Diana stood there with her mouth slightly ajar, hand still reaching for her wand. She was utterly speechless at Akko's amazing performance, and maybe just a tad flustered by the giant heart Akko shot at her at the end.

As Akko finally caught her breath and the last of the magic faded from the air, she looked up one last time. Nothing. Not even any measly leaves.

Akko leaned back and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Ugghhh! I don't understand! Was it all a mistake?! Do you really not like me? I thought this would be a grand enough gesture!"

Diana reached out her hand in confusion and took a step forward. "Akko? What was a mistake? Why would I not like you? Don't worry your performance was incredible! I'm sorry if my reaction was not what you wanted, I was too stunned for words."

"I'm glad you liked it but that's not what I mean!" Akko cried out in exasperation.

Diana looked at her in confusion. "Then, what do you mean?"

Akko threw her hands in the air, gesturing pointedly at the emptiness above them. "There's no mistletoe! It shows up when two people want to kiss each other! So when it appeared over us I thought that meant you liked me back, but it hasn't shown up again since!"

Diana blinked, taking in this new information. "Akko…"

"Ever since that first kiss I've been waiting for it to show up again! There were so many times I wanted to kiss you but you never wanted to kiss me back! I thought I just had to try harder to show you how much I cared. But even my best performance-"

Diana reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping Akko mid-sentence with the sudden contact. The light feeling of Diana's hand cutting through all of her thoughts. Diana was so much closer than she had realized. Akko swallowed back a lump in her throat. She could feel her heart pounding. Diana was going to say something and she was too nervous to find out what that was. She kept her eyes pointed up at the sky. The open, empty sky. The sky that had no mistletoe in it.

This was it. Diana was going to let her down easy. The whole thing had been a misunderstanding. It didn't matter how much she craved Diana's attention, the feeling of her touch. Diana didn't actually reciprocate her feelings. No amount of Luck Potion or grand performance could change that.

"Mistletoe doesn't have any magical properties Akko. It won't grow above a pair that have feelings for each other. It's just a tradition for people to kiss if they find themselves underneath it." Diana said quietly.

Akko's heart jolted and her eyes flew to Diana's. "EH?! But then- before, you didn't- you don't- and I- oh my god."

This was worse than anything she could have imagined. Not only did she kiss Diana but she had done all those other things too! She fired a giant magical heart at her for crying out loud! She would never live this down, Diana was going to hate her.

Diana lifted her hand up to Akko's cheek. It was just close enough to brush against her skin, but not quite pressed against it. Akko could feel her skin tingle with need.

"You don't need a magical plant to tell you that I like you Akko."

Akko sucked in a sharp breath. The mistletoe didn't mean anything, but Diana was still so close. She wasn't upset that Akko had kissed her before, even though the mistletoe hadn't meant they both wanted to kiss. What did Diana mean she didn't need magic to tell her if she liked her? It was so hard to think, the pounding in her ears was drowning out her thoughts.

Diana leaned in a hair closer, her voice just a little hesitant. "And, you don't need mistletoe to..."

Diana paused, taking in a breath as if to gather her courage. "To, kiss me."

Akko blinked, her mind still lagging a few seconds behind. Diana was watching her a little apprehensively.

Akko's breath hitched as she grasped what Diana had just said. "Wait, you mean, I can.."

Diana broke away from Akko's intense stare, her face heating up. Her nervous could only take so much. "Yes Akko."

She stole a glance at Akko's lips. They were still parted slightly, as if a word was caught on the tip of her tongue, and they looked so soft and inviting. She glanced back into Akko's eyes.

Akko didn't think her heart could beat any harder. It was going to burst right out of her chest just to get closer to Diana. She wet her lips and leaned in slowly.

Everything seemed to slow down the closer they got to one another. Diana closed her eyes as she felt Akko's breath tickling her lips. She closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against Akko's.

Akko's lips on hers felt so tender and warm. The pressure light, but so full of emotion. She had wanted this for so long. Diana sighed and sunk into the feeling, wanting to savor every second, resting her hand just below Akko's ear.

Akko wanted, no needed, Diana to know all the emotions swirling around inside her. To make her understand what words couldn't convey. The relief, happiness, excitement and longing she felt. She wrapped her arms around Diana's waist and pulled her in tightly. She parted her lips, reveling in how sweet Diana tasted.

Diana had only meant to give Akko a short sweet kiss, but all her feelings and built up tension from the past week spilled out. She brought her other hand up to hold the back of Akko's neck, fingers threading through her hair, pulling her in closer.

Akko thought she had learned about all the different types of magic, but this right here, this moment was magical.

After what felt like forever they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, their lips bright red. Diana gazed at Akko tenderly, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Absentmindedly, she ran her thumb over Akko's cheek.

Akko could feel her heart swelling with love and affection, she didn't think she would even need her broom to fly right now. She threw her arms around Diana's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "WAH Dianaa~~ I like you so much!"

Diana paused for a beat, startled by the sudden embrace, before giggling softly and returning the hug. "I feel the same way Akko."

Akko beamed up at Diana, still hugging her tightly, "I guess it really is my lucky day today!"

Diana couldn't help feel that it was her lucky day as well.

 **A/N:** Did anyone order one fluffy chapter with extra fluff? I felt bad for the blankets chapter so I hope this was worth the wait. Also I tried to write the dialogue a little differently, I hope it made it flow better. Thanks for continuing to sticking with me on this 3


	11. Still Believes in Santa (Christmas Eve)

The morning after the Great Performance TM, as Akko had started to refer to it as, Akko couldn't contain her excitement. Rambling on about how 'wonderful Diana was' or how she 'couldn't believe mistletoe didn't have magical properties' and did they know that? Her friends were ecstatic for her of course, but there was a limit to how many times Lotte and Sucy could handle listening to Akko give them an in depth play by play of the entire day. Sucy almost regretted giving her friend the "Luck Potion".

The three sat around a table in the dining hall, Akko shoved food in her mouth as she spoke, Lotte politely listened, and Sucy ignored her altogether.

"Akko, don't forget you still have to make your secret santa gift. It's tomorrow after all." Lotte managed to interject, trying to veer the conversation elsewhere.

Akko slammed her glass of water down, sloshing it onto the already messy table. "You're right! I've got to come up with the best secret santa gift ever!"

"I just gotta-" she glanced around the dining hall looking for the green trio "-get some ideas."

Spying Amanda and Jasminka walking into the dining hall, Akko jumped up and ran over to them. "Hey Amanda! Hey Jasminka! Do you know where Constance is? I wanted to...HEY WAIT A SECOND!" She pointed accusingly at her friend. "Amanda you totally lied to me!"

Amanda frowned and cocked her head to the side as she swatted Akko's hand out of the way. "What are you going on about now?"

Akko put her hands on her hips and huffed. "You said mistletoe was magic! I did so many embarrassing things because of you!"

A twinge of guilt washed over Amanda, but was quickly replaced with indignation. "Well it worked didn't it! You never would have had the guts to do anything if I hadn't intervened! You should be _thanking_ me for all my hardwork!" Amanda poked Akko in the chest. Akko glanced down only to get flicked in the nose.

She jerked back and grabbed her nose. "Ow hey!"

"I'm like the best wingwoman ever!" Amanda turned around to head towards the serving area. "Never get any appreciation around here jeez." she grumbled.

Akko mulled that over, bringing her hand down to rub her chin. "Hmmm, I guess that's true… I wouldn't have gotten to date Diana if you hadn't done that! Thanks Amanda!"

Amanda whipped around. "Wait date?! You guys are official now?"

Akko jumped a little at the sudden reaction. She laughed nervously and looked away a little sheepish, scratching her cheek. "Eh heh heh, well.. I wouldn't say _official_ official exactly. We haven't really...ya know.. talked about it." She waved her hands around aimlessly somehow expecting that to help get her point across.

Amanda rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "Well, you guys can figure all ~that~ out without my help." She turned back around. "By the way, Constance is still in her workshop. She's in the middle of a project though, so you might not want to bother her."

"Oh right!" Akko's eyes lit back up. "Thanks Amanda!"

She spun around and ran out the door, eager to get some ideas on what to make Constance.

* * *

Reaching the green teams dorm, Akko quickly dove into the shoot leading to Constance's workshop. Crash landing painfully on a mound of miscellaneous parts. "Ow _ow_! Jeez, how does Constance come down here all the time without getting hurt?" She rubbed her sore back as she stood and took in her surroundings.

Constance was hunched over her desk going over blueprints of some kind and numerous Stanbots were grabbing things from the pile Akko landed on, piecing together some sort of contraption in the middle of the workshop.

One of the Stanbots tried to grab a wooden plank from underneath her. "Hey watch it! You're in the way!" It squeaked.

Akko jumped out of the way quickly so the Stanbot could drag the plank off. "Hmm, Constance seems really busy." She turned to another Stanbot with its arms full of nuts and bolts, heading towards the activity in the middle. "Hey, what are you guys building?"

"A Santa Sled!" It responded, continuing to plod along.

Akko bent down closer to it as she followed. "So what's Constance doing then?"

"She's working on her secret santa gift while we build prototype #7." It chirped back at her.

"Whoa! Why #7?"

"Constance is trying to figure out how Santa can visit every house in one night! None have been fast enough or carried enough presents so far."

Akko turned away to think, leaving the Stanbot to join the others. "I could help her with the sled, but that's not much of a surprise. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"Wait I know!" She snapped her eyes open and slammed her fist in her hand. "We just have to ask Santa! I could catch him and get him to tell me the secret so I can tell Constance! Eh heh heh it's perfect. It really will be a _Secret Santa_ gift, heh. Good one, Akko."

* * *

Akko was a trap setting veteran. Many Christmases spent trying to capture the elusive man in red. Each attempt becoming more and more elaborate. Her friends helped when they were younger, the idea originating from an argument over whether or not he was real, but they slowly lost interest as the years went on.

Her parents always supported her, even when her friends didn't. They were always quick to point out flaws they saw so she could fix them, or help reach places too high for her.

But this time would be different.

This time she had magic on her side.

Akko wiped the sweat from her brow, leaning back to survey her creation. For the better part of the afternoon she had labored arduously over her complex set up.

An intricate web of ropes and pulleys covered the Grand Hall. She had devised a series of trap doors, a giant net made of magic resistant material, and other such booby traps. Getting help from a few of her fairy staff friends in setting up some of the more complex traps, and then having them act as guards to keep the students and professors away from the area surrounding the main Christmas tree, had made things go quite a bit faster.

Akko nodded to herself. "Yeah that should just about do it. Just need some help on the final touches."

* * *

Diana skimmed the page in front of her. The enchantment it detailed wasn't incredibly complicated, but since she had never performed it before she wanted to make _absolutely_ sure she executed it correctly.

She pushed the text to the side and focused her attention on the item in front of her. Small, but surprisingly intricate. Something she had gotten in town a few weeks earlier, despite her internal debate on whether she'd have the courage to gift it when Christmas actually arrived.

Diana brought her wand up and closed her eyes, concentrating on the object before her. She took a deep calming breath, preparing to cast the incantation.

A jarring noise interrupted her, a loud rapping on the door followed by what sounded like Akko's muffled voice. She flinched and instinctively covered the trinket with her hand.

"Diaannaaa~ Are you busy? I need your help! It's super super _super_ important!"

"One moment please Akko." She called while hastily stashing her secret project in a desk drawer, closing the thick book on her desk for good measure.

Hannah glanced over the top of the magazine she was reading. "Diana do you want me to send her away?"

Barbara leaned over the back of her desk chair, pausing writing. "Yeah aren't you working on her-"

"That's quite alright girls. Thank you." Diana cut in, rounding the corner from behind the bookshelf.

Hannah and Barbara shared a look before shrugging.

Diana took a moment to calm herself and fix her vest before continuing. A slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she strode towards the door.

She turned the knob half-way before the door was thrown open and she was quickly assaulted by an over eager Akko, bursting through the door to flinging her arms around her neck in an impromptu hug.

"Ah! Akko!" Diana stumbled back a step under the sudden weight, trying to steady herself. Her body rigid, arms held out in shock.

Akko pulled back an inch to look at her, a stupid grin plastered all over her face. "Hi, I missed you!"

Hannah and Barbara raised their eyebrows and gave each other a sidelong glance, a humorous glint in their eyes.

Warmth spread up Diana's neck to her ears and she turned away as much as she could in such a tight hug. "I'm happy to see you as well Akko."

She could feel just how close Akko was. The soft comforting arms wrapped around her neck. The cute lips she knew were so close to her face. She relaxed slightly into the hug, conflicted between wanting to return the embrace and the embarrassment she felt doing anything remotely intimate in front of others.

Akko lingered a beat longer before detaching herself with a bashful laugh, scratching the back of her head.

Diana cleared her throat, trying to dismiss the very loud looks she was getting from her teammates. "So what did you need my assistance with?"

Akko's eyes lit up as she remembered her master plan. "Oh, right! I was hoping you could help me finish setting up some magic traps!"

Diana blinked. Had she heard her wrong? "...traps?"

Akko nodded eagerly, a goofy but determined smile on her face. "Yeah! It's for the _Secret Santa_ gift I'm doing.. heh."

Diana gave her a skeptical look. "That doesn't sound very, safe…"

Akko's eyes grew wide in dismay and her bottom lip trembled. Giving Diana the best pout she could muster. She clasped her hands together pleadingly, squeezing them tight. "Please?" Her eyes glistened, a single tear threatening to drop as she batted her lashes.

Diana turned away and chewed on her lip, weighing her options. Not only did it sound as though Akko was breaking school rules, but she wanted help doing it! And how could a trap be a gift? It was obviously a reckless, dangerous, half baked scheme. Although… Akko's endeavors usually stemmed from genuinely kind motives. And, she had to admit, her _last_ plan had been rather wonderful.

Sighing after a moment, and blatantly ignoring the amused looks Hannah and Barbara were giving each other, she spoke slowly "...perhaps I could inspect what you've done-"

Barbara snorted.

"-for _safety_ purposes of course."

Akko's mouth spread into a wide, toothy grin. Tears long forgotten. "Yay you're the best!" She stood on her tiptoes and gave Diana a peck on the cheek. Lips barely brushing her skin, but causing her heart to skip a beat nonetheless.

"A-Akko!" Diana's hand jumped up to cover her burning cheek. Heat spreading throughout her face and neck. Every thought vanishing from her mind in an instant.

Hannah and Barbara gasped. Previously enjoying watching a flustered Diana, they were caught off guard by the sudden intimate act.

Barbara's mouth was left gaping open as she froze in place and Hannah fell back on her bed, out like a light. Diana would have _a lot_ of questions to answer later.

Akko grabbed Diana's hand, ignoring the overly dramatic teammates. "Come on! We have to finish as soon as possible!" And with that she dragged a stunned Diana out the door.

* * *

The girls approached the doors of the Grand Hall and the gnome guarding it gave Akko a subtle nod before opening the door.

Diana halted abruptly at the doorway, absolutely floored by the sight in front of her. The ground was covered in a complex labyrinth of ropes, a few strands extending towards the walls and ceiling. All somehow held together with a handful of gears, pulleys and probably a dash of magic. The logic behind the design, and for that matter the reason to create such a spectacle, was lost on her.

Akko picked her way through the maze, ducking under a few strands, carefully stepping over a tripwire. "So I mostly just need your help making everything invisible, but there is this one section I was hoping you could show me how to enchant so it'll trigger an alarm when… Diana?" Akko glanced back, holding up a rope for a Diana who wasn't there, finally realizing she wasn't being followed.

Diana blinked, hoping to clear her vision. "...you want me to.."

Akko nodded. "Make everything invisible, yeah. Also for this section-"

The scene before Diana finally registered in her mind. " _Akko_. What in Jennifer's name are you doing to the Grand Hall?!"

"I can't _tell_ you! It's for the _Secret Santa_ present remember?" Akko cried in exasperation, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, letting go of the rope as she threw her hands in the air.

Diana sighed heavily and began massaging her temples, eyes closed. "Honestly Akko."

Akko quickly made her way back to Diana, realizing she needed more convincing. "Pleeeaassseee Diana. It _super_ important I promise! Cross my heart hope to die!" she pleaded.

Diana cracked an eye open, sighing internally at herself. This girl was going to be the death of her. Or the death of someone else. Or at least the death of her reputation. "Well I certainly don't hope that… I'll help on one condition.."

"YES!" Akko wrapped her arms around Diana in a tight bear hug, trapping her arms against her chest.

"Oof. Akko please, I said on one condition. You must inform Headmistress Holbrook of your plan." Diana said, half-heartedly extracting herself from Akko's grasp.

"Ehh?! Ugh fiiiine. But can you help now?" She tugged on Diana's arm, urging her to hurry and get started. She paused, hand still holding Diana's sleeve, a mischievous grin sneaking it's way onto her face. "I promise to thank you after~" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Diana's heart leapt into her throat and she looked away, blushing furiously. She cleared her throat, trying to take her mind off of the incident in her room.

The gnome by the door snickered, obviously enjoying Akko's antics, watching them with interest.

Diana shot him a dirty glare from the corner of her eye and she let herself be gently pulled forward. "Alright. Invisible you said?"

Akko smiled and nodded eagerly, diving back into her spiel on the plan for the setup.

* * *

It just after midnight.

Everyone was fast asleep, the halls left empty but still twinkling with lights. Moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the gentle flecks of snow drifting down outside.

A lone figure padded along corridors, a single purpose carrying them to the heart of the castle. Shifting the weight of the heavy bag over their shoulder as they went.

A sigh of relief left them as they reached the doors undetected. They turned the knob and slipped inside.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lets all ignore the fact that this took me 3 months to update ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡


End file.
